Yanderetalia Simulator
by Yoongi-cat
Summary: High school Italian student, Luciano Vargas isn't your typical student. Cold and emotionless are the only words that can describe him. He changes when he bumps into a third year German student, Lutz Beilschmidt. Love at first sight happens, until he finds out that 10 boys are with him. Over the course of 10 weeks, his mission is to eliminate all of them while keeping his innocence.
1. Prologue

**My only warnings for you are murder, yaoi in the case of matchmaking, a love sick Italian on the loose, bloody weapons, a perverted, privacy-invading blonde Italian, and...you get the idea. Hence, the rated T rating.**

 **This is a repost of my story "Yanderetalia" (known in Wattpad as "I will get my anziano..."). I have thought of the idea where Luciano, as a second year,becomes love sick for Lutz, who's third year. It is based on Yandere Simulator.**

 **Yandere Simulator belongs to YandereDev (Devpai!). Hetalia goes to Lord Hima.**

 **The whole story is in Luciano's POV.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

I can't...feel. Anything.

For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around people. But on the inside, I feel nothing.

It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken. But I don't care.

This is normal for me. But everything changed when I met him.

My...anziano.

 _The German turned to Luciano, a small blush making it's way to his face and waved at him._

Now I finally understand what it means to be human, to be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me.

And now...someone is trying to take him away from me.

* * *

He wants him, but not in the same way I want him.

He could never appreciate him the way I do.

He doesn't deserve him.

He belongs to me. Alone.

He has taught me a new emotion: Rage.

I want...to stop him.

I want...to hurt him.

I want...to kill him!

* * *

 _Knife in hand. Luciano impaled his rival in the eye against a tree, blood splaterring on his clothes._

There is nothing I will do for anziano.

I won't let anyone come between us.

I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care who's blood that I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me.

Nothing else matters.

No one else matters.

"Anziano. Will. Be. Mine!"

* * *

 _Lutz closed the book he was reading (no, not that one, you perverts) and walked away. Luciano stood behind the tree, covered in blood from head to toe, his insanity completely gone._

He has no choice.


	2. Chapter 1

_What happened before that intro..._

Tomorrow is mine and Flavio's first day in second year high school. First year was depressing. I was hoping I would find someone special to me but no one asked me out. Flavio was the lucky one. A Spanish student named Andres Carriedo asked him out. That bastardo should be thankful. I was the shadow of everyone with that "special someone".

I should stop sitting around and wait for someone to ask me out. Maybe I could think for a while on what my future amore would look like. For starters, mine would have a few scars and a hat like mine (well, not technically tilted a bit, just a hat worn like a cap). I'd enjoy the sight of slicked back blonde hair and violet eyes.

 _Anziano..._ I thought to myself and looked at the clock. It was 6:20. Still pretty early for school. _I hope you're not too much of an asshole. I would like that. Okay, maybe a little bit but yeah._ My eyes started to become heavy and I closed them.

 _Riiiiing!_ I turned off the alarm. _No, not yet. I'm not done dreaming._ I fell back asleep as I continued dreaming of my anziano.

 _An hour and a half later..._

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. Ah, a good night sleep. Though, I could've sworn I've seen a gun in his pocket. I shook off the thought and looked at the clock. 8:15?! Merda! I'm late! I rushed to my closet and wore my military uniform (our school doesn't have a school uniform policy so we are free to wear our everyday clothes) and grabbed my hat.

I ran downstairs and was greeted by my brother. "Good morning, fratello!" He said. I stopped for a while to look at what he's wearing. A white shirt, pink necktie, black pants, white jacket, black gloves and designer shades. "No time to talk, we're late!" I said and grabbed his hand and made a mad dash out the door.

 _Later..._

I started running on the empty streets on the way to school with my brother dragging behind. "Hey, rallenta!" I heard him yell. I ignored him and continued running. "Shut up, we have to hurry before the entrance ceremony begins!" I said. All seemed fine, until I saw a man fly by and I crashed into him.

"Luciano!" Flavio yelled as I landed on my back. "Ouch..." I moaned and I looked up to see who I crashed into. "Es tut mier leid! I didn't see where I was going! Are you okay?" He asked. "Eh?" I thought and realization hit me.

It was the person I dreamed about earlier. It's him! That's the boy I was dreaming about! _This must be a dream come true!_ I thought, my mind in cloud nine. "Are you okay?" He asked. "S-Si. I'm fine." I answered. I grabbed his hand and my heart began to beat. He helped me stand up. "I better get going. I don't want to be late for school." My dream amore said. "Oh, si, me too." I replied. "See you." He said. I blushed. "S-See you." I said.

Flavio caught up to me. "Who was that?!" He asked. "Fratello, it's him. The one I dreamed last night." I answered. "Ah, you're never too young for love, Luci." He said, winking. "One, do NOT call me that. It's Luciano. And two, I am 20 years old, thank you very much." I said.

"You're late again?! You're such an idiota!" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw someone who looked like Flavio, except he had brown hair and a brown uniform. "Who the hell is HE?!" I hissed. "You're always like that! Ever since that English bastard brought all of us first players here!" He continued. My anziano looked like he couldn't say anything. "Stop giving me that look! Let's go now!" The boy said and they walked off.

"No way..." I hissed again, this time, much calmer. "I must get rid of him!" I said. Flavio patted my shoulder. "No time to think about that now, let's go now, fratello." He said and we began walking to school.

~*omg, Flavio's POV~*

 _History is repeating itself..._ I thought to myself as me and my little brother entered the school grounds. I watched Luciano carry a disturbed expression on his face. Some of the students didn't mind it, others casted looks on me. _Looks like he needs help..._ I thought again as we proceeded to the entrance ceremony.

* * *

rallenta - slow down (Italian)

es tut mir leid - I'n sorry (German)


	3. Chapter 2

~*back to Luciano's POV~*

I could hardly concentrate in the entrance ceremony or listen to the new teachers introducing themselves. All I could think about is that boy earlier. I saw him walk up the stairs to the third floor where the classrooms are, as well as other students, who are one year ahead of me. That makes them my anzianos. I wonder if the boy from my dreams will be willing to date a junior like me. I wonder if that idiota will make his move soon...I have to act now before it's too late.

 _Riiiiing!_ I heard my phone vibrate and I took it out to see a text message from Flavio.

 **Meet me in classroom 3-3. I have something important to talk about.**

What an ominous message. My brother would never do that. Guess I have to go to the classroom...

 _Later..._

As soon as I stepped in the classroom, I was greeted by a dark room. "Flavio?" I called. The lights opened and I saw Flavio with a strange expression. "Luciano..." He said. "I want to tell you something: Since last school year, I've been collecting lots of information from every student here in this school." He told me. "Fratello, you're just being a creep!" I remarked. "I'm not finished yet, little brother. I can also tell you the darkest secrets of everyone." I gave him a quizzical look. "Uncovering dark secrets, eh? If you can do that, tell me someone's secret."

Flavio's designer shades glinted. "Today, while we were on our way to school, a young man with red hair bumped into a German upperclassmen. He fell in love right on the spot." He said. I turned red. "Bastardo! I thought we never spoke of that again earlier!" I hissed. "I have lots of tricks up my sleeve, Luciano." Flavio told me. "Now here's some information I gathered earlier." He showed me his phone. "The boy you bumped into earlier is Lutz Beilschmidt, a student from Germany. And the one talking to him was Lovino Vargas, my first player, who's also from Italy. As you may have suspected, it looks like he had a crush on him after he got transported to the second player world. He plans to confess to him next Friday. Your anziano is the type who never turns down anyone's love request. If he confesses, I am a hundred percent sure that he will say yes." He finished.

I flinched. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I want to help you win your anziano. Of course, I want you to hurt Lovino." Flavio said. "Hurt him?" I repeated. "No, **KILL** him." My eyes widened. "If I do that, I will be expelled!" Flavio smirked. "I'll handle that." He said.

 _Riiiiing!_ I heard his phone buzz in his hand. "I have to go. Andres needs me. Text me if you need help, little brother. You have five days to kill Lovino." Flavio told me then he left the classroom. "...kill..." I whispered with venom in my voice. "Anziano, you WILL be mine soon."


	4. Chapter 3

_A week after the entrance cermony..._

"Fratello," Flavio called as I opened my locker. "Remember my instruction last week. You have 4 days left." I nodded as I grabbed the knife I hid in one of my books and placed it in my pocket. "Text me if you need help." With that, he walked away. Probably to be with Andres or something.

It was still pretty early so I decided to walk around a little around the school. I inhaled the scent of the cherry blossom trees that were planted around the school and I was greeted by the sight of many students talking to each other. I scanned the area and I saw my anziano. He was seated on a bench under a cherry blossom tree, reading a book. My heart began to flutter.

I decided to watch him by hiding behind the tree. He looked perfect in every way, just like how my dream described it. I started blushing as I slowly went near him, trying to talk to him. What was his name again? Oh right, Lutz. That's his name. I studied his physical appearance. He had scars on his arm and another one on his face. My dream never lied.

My study was suddenly interuppted by my brother. "Watching him, I suppose?" He said. I jumped. "Flavio!" I said, turning red. "Aw, you're face is red! That's so cute!" He cooed, pinching my cheeks. "Stop that!" I hissed. I turned around and saw anziano talking with Lovino, my rival. "You should stop sitting under that stupid tree!" He cursed. "Your move, little brother." Flavio said. "No, not yet. I have a plan." I replied, doing an evil expression.

I went out of my hiding place and walked slowly as I gave Lovino a death look. _Within 4 days, he WILL be mine. And you will be out of the picture, all covered in nothing but blood._ I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**To whoever responds to the immediate urge to read a new chapter, I love you...but I love my friend more. Just kidding, thank you. :o**

 **I'd like to hear all your opinions about Yandere Luciano!**

* * *

 _Riiiiing!_ I heard the schoolbell ring, signalling that classes are about to start. "Come on, fratello!" Flavio said. "I'll follow." I replied. He nodded and ran to our classroom. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of Lovino then I sent it to my brother.

 **Flavio: Need something?**

 **Luciano: I need more information about this cagna.**

 **Flavio: Language, baby brother.**

 **Luciano: Just spill them already.**

 **Flavio: Fine.**

 **Flavio: "Reputation: Normal, Personality: Potty mouth, Crush: Lutz Beilschmidt, Club: No club, Self-defense: Weak, Birth country: Italy"**

 **Luciano: Grazie.**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and ran to class 2-1.

 _Time skip: Break time_

I walked along the school's corridor, trying to find my rival when I saw him talking to another student. I slowly stole a picture of him and sent it to Flavio.

 **Luciano: Know who this is?**

 **Flavio: That's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Andres' first player.**

 **Flavio: "Reputation: Normal, Personality: Cheerful, Crush: Lovino Vargas, Club: No club, Self-defense: Strong, Birth country: Spain"**

I re-read the information and saw who his crush is.

 **Luciano: I know now!**

 **Flavio: What?**

 **Luciano: I'll matchmake Lovino with Antonio.**

 **Flavio: Meet me at the back of the school. I'll tell you what you need to do.**

I re-read the reply and I ran to the back of the school where Flavio was. "Here's what you need to do," He started. "Show him the picture of Lovino and ask him if he has a crush on him. He'll say yes and will require your help to win him. Text me for the wireless headphones and microphone. Give him the headphones and tell him to go to the East Fountain. Tell the same thing to Lovino and he'll arrive first before Antonio. Go to the fountain and hide behind the tree. Wear the microphone and say romantic stuff in it and Antonio will repeat them to Lovino." He instructed. "Got it." I replied. Flavio checked his watch. "Let's go. The delinquents might catch us."

He grabbed my hand and we ran back to the front of the school. I was surprised at his knowledge of everything. "How did you know they will arrive later?" I asked. "Oh, it was nothing. Last school year, while I was killing oeveryone for Andres, I learned how to gather information from everyone. From students, to teachers, to every club in the school. I even had access to the security cameras. I'm even in the Info Club!" He answered. Access to the security cameras? That's insane!

I shook the thought off and we ran back to class.


	6. Chapter 5

_Lunch time..._

I jogged along the school's corridor as I tried to find Lovino. I found him being trained (apparently) by another boy. I took a picture of him and sent it to Flavio.

 **Flavio: That's Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's little brother and your first player.**

 **Flavio: "Reputation: Normal, Personality: Cheerful, Crush: Ludwig Beilschmidt, Club: Newspaper, Self-defense: Fights back, Birth country: Italy"**

 **Flavio: I recommend that you do not mess with him.**

 **Luciano: Why? You said his cheerful.**

 **Flavio: He has a hidden sword in his pocket and is a master at fencing.**

 **Luciano: I don't see his crush. Where is he?**

 **Flavio: He will be absent for a few weeks.**

I didn't reply and saw Antonio spying on Lovino. I saw a blush form on his cheeks, indicating his love. I went near him and tapped his shoulder. "Um, scusi." I said. I grabbed my phone and showed him a picture of Lovino. "Do you have a crush on this student?" I asked. "Oh, you can tell? Si! I do!" He answered. "Can you help me? I want to win him." Antonio requested. I nodded. "Si." I accepted. I texted Flavio for Lovino's interest.

 **Flavio: I hope this helps. Lovino seems to love tomatoes and Spanish students.**

 **Luciano: That should be enough.**

I reviewed it and looked at Antonio. "Give him a tomato. He loves those." I advised.

"Where do I get them?" He asked. "I'll handle it." I answered. "Follow my lead." I said. I went back to the spot where Lovino was and tapped his shoulder. "What do you want, bastardo?" He asked. "Someone wants to meet you at the East Fountain. He has something you love." I said. I saw a blush creep up on his cheeks. "R-Really? I better go there, then." He said then ran off. I texted Flavio for the wireless headphones and microphone and the tomato.

 **Flavio: They're right behind you already but you have to pay me.**

 **Luciano: Idiota...**

I looked behind and picked up the apparatus and tomato. I went back to Antonio and gave him the headphones. "Take this and wear it. I will handle everything else." I said. He took them from my hands. "Give him this tomato. It will satisy him." The tomato was taken from my hands. "Now go to the East Fountain. Lovino will be there." I finally said. "On it." Antonio replied and ran to the fountain. I followed him until I was a block away from the fountain.

I slowly crept up behind the tree and began to spy on the two. I grabbed the microphone and wore it. Antonio grabbed the headphones and inserted them in his ears. Lovino turned around and faced Antonio. "You wanted to see me?" I heard him asked. I began to speak in the microphone. "Give him the tomato." He grabbed the tomato from his pocket and showed it to Lovino. "I heard that you love them so I got you one." I heard Antonio say. Lovino blushed and he took it. "H-How did you know?" He asked, his face turning red a little bit. "Ah, I've just heard it."

I remembered that Flavio told me to say romantic stuff in it. I said something and Antonio began to repeat it. "That curl on the left side of your hair fits you." He said. The blush on Lovino's face grew. I said another romantic item and he repeated it. "I've always liked the way you speak. It's cute." My rival's blush became seriously red. "I...I..." He began. "Say "I love you" in Spanish." I said. "Te amo." Antonio said. "T-Ti amo tanto." He replied.

I felt happy inside. My phone buzzed and I took it out to see a text message from Flavio.

 **Flavio: Good job, fratello. You owe me something.**

 **Luciano: What is it?**

 **Flavio: I will tell you later. All I have to tell you is that nine more students still have a crush on your anziano.**

 **Luciano: Ugh, not them!**

 **Flavio: Exactly.**

 **Flavio: Meet me at the front of the Info Club. You still have to pay me.**

 **Luciano: Fine.**

* * *

 _Luciano watches Antonio and Lovino hold hands as they leave the East Fountain. He has successfully eliminated his first rival. There are nine more to go and Luciano will not back out. He will get rid of them._

 _Lutz is safe..._

 _...for now._


	7. Chapter 6

~Lutz's POV (hey, he needs thoughts on why Lovino is now dating another person other than himself)~

I...can't believe it.

My only friend...dating another student?! I watched as he held hands with another boy. He didn't make eye contact with me or called out my name. It's like he didn't even knew me after all.

Tears began to stain my eyes as I dropped to the ground and I buried my face in my hands to cry freely. "Hey." I heard a voice call. I looked up and saw a boy with black hair, red eyes and a black uniform with a purple cape. I saw the "Red Armband of Leadership" on his left arm. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Nein." I answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. I broke down and told him what happened. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The boy told me. "I just hope he will talk to me again someday." I hoped. "Wait, I didn't catch your name yet." I added. "My name is Kuro Honda. I'm from Japan." He answered. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lutz Beilschmidt, born in Germany."

I saw a blush creep on his face. "Nice to meet you too, senpai. Want me to bake you something?"

"Bake?"

"Hai. Do you see this?" Kuro said, pointing to his red armband. "I'm the president of the cooking club." He told me. "Really? How come I just met you now?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't in school during the first week. "Oh, I was having problems at home." He answered then he changed the subject. "So, would you like some cookies? I bet those will take your mind off of things." Kuro offered. "I would love to have some." I accepted and grabbed his hand, making him turn red. "Let's go then!" He told me then we went to the Cooking club.


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the views everyone! It makes me happy!

* * *

 _Week 2_

I ran to the Info Club where I was greeted by my brother. "I saw everything. Well done." Flavio praised. "Now, about that payment..." He trailed. I grew impatient. "Just tell me what I have to give you or this kinfe will stain your clothes!" I threatened but he remained calm. "Alright. You have to give me..." He started. "Doujinshis." He finished. My mind processed what he meant before my face turned red. "Scusi?" I pardoned. "I saw a Japanese student scatter those everywhere. I think his name is Kiku Honda. That's your payment." Flavio told me. I said nothing and walked away to give him his manga.

I explored the school to find them when my foot hit something. I bent down and picked it up then I saw the cover. It was two guys kissing. My eyes scanned it then I saw something that caught my eye. It was a rated 18 warning. I thought it was just something so I didn't bother to open it. I saw another doujinshi right next to the entrance to a classroom. I walked towards it and picked it up. Same cover, different characters and same warning.

Thinking it was enough, I went back to the Info Club. "Here, I have your doujinshis." I said, thinking what the hell Flavio does with those. He removed them from my hands and scanned the pages of one of them with a perverted look on his face. "Mmm, that's good..." I heard him moan. I thought he was having a wet dream, but awake, and standing up, in the hallways of a private international and prestigous Japanese school with students walking to and fro.

He noticed my reaction and closed the manga. "Um, this should cover it. Carry on now, fratello." He said and went back inside the Info Club and slammed the door in front of me. I walked away from the Info Club and ignored the high-pitch squeals coming from the inside.

Then, the bell rang...

...It's time for class.


	9. Chapter 8

_It's break time..._

I took a stroll around the school and found myself in front of the entrance to the cooking club. I took a little peek (A/N: I can't English, fite me.) inside and found someone, yes, SOMEONE, sitting on my anziano's lap while feeding him sweets. I felt anger rush in me. Whoever who that was, he should NEVER be with him!

I stole a picture of him and sent it to my brother for information.

 **Flavio: "Name: Kuro Honda, Reputation: Normal, Personality: Innocent and Sweet, Crush: Lutz Beilschmidt, Club: Cooking, Self-defense: Incapable, Birth country: Japan"**

 **Luciano: Ugh, another rival.**

 **Flavio: He's also the president of the cooking club.**

 **Luciano: By the way, I have a question.**

 **Flavio: What is it?**

 **Luciano: When you flipped the pages of the doujinshi in front of me earlier, what EXACTLY was in there?**

 **Flavio: Ah...**

 **Flavio: It's never too late for you to learn the dark side of the internet.**

 **Flavio: Ask Kiku, he's Kuro's first player.**

 **Luciano: You idiota.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and decided to stalk my second rival and my anziano. Their conversation went like this:

Kuro: Senpai, are you feeling better now?

Lutz: Ja, I think so.

Kuro: Oh, I'm happy to hear that!

Lutz: The cookies you made are delicious.

Kuro: A-Arigato gozaimasu, senpai.

I grit my teeth, trying not to let them see me. We heard the school bell and I saw Kuro get off of anziano's lap. "Oh, Senpai, it's time for class. I guess I should see you later?" He asked. "Ja, I guess." Anziano answered. He exited via the other entrance of the club. My rival went near the kitchen and I immediately fled.

Before I went back to class, I decided to watch Kuro. He began to prepare something, or rather, two bento boxes (I took Japanese 101 before me and Flavio enrolled in Gakuen Hetalia). "I hope Senpai likes these." I heard him say then he walked towards the exit of the club.

After he left, I went back to class 2-1, hoping that I wasn't considered late.


	10. Chapter 9

I would like to say thank you to those who have read this stroy from the prologue up to now. It warms my heart to see that many people enjoy it very much. What do you like about this story?

Again, thank you very much. Remember to keep your senpai safe.

* * *

While classes were going on, I figeted in my seat a little to get closer to Flavio (even though he mostly remains in the Info Club, he finds time to personally attend classes). "Flavio, I stalked Kuro and saw him cook two bento boxes. One for himself and another one for anziano." I reported in a whisper. "I have an idea." He whispered back. "Poison Kuro's lunch. You can find the poison in the Nurse's Office." Flavio told me. "But you have to pickpocket the substitute nurse for the keys. The cabinet's locked."

I mentally facepalmed. "Either get caught poisoning his lunch or do it already." He said. "Fine." I sighed then I raised my hand. "Yes, Luciano?" My teacher called. "I need to go to the bathroom." I lied. My teacher nodded and I went out of the classroom to get to the Nurse's Office. I tiptoed in order not to disturb the other classrooms. I found the Nurse's Office and saw the substitute nurse with her back turned.

I tiptoed slowly behind her and extended my hand on the back of her skirt where the keys are hanging. Using my instincts, I pickpocketed her and unhinged one of the keys. I tiptoed to the cabinet and silently unlocked the drawer. I grabbed the bottle of poison and hid it in my pocket. Happy with what I did, I silently ran out of the Nurse's Office and went to the cooking club.

I went near to the counter where the lunches are located. I opened the bento cover that had the flag of Japan on it (this is Kuro's) and placed 3 drops of poison on it. "Good luck dying from your own cooking." I said to myself, an evil smirk on my face.

I placed the poison and the key back in my pocket and went back to my classroom, accidentally tripping on my feet. I was rewarded with laughs from my classmates as I silently went back to my seat. Luckily, the teacher silenced everyone.

 _Lunch..._

Excited to see my result, I followed Kuro from the cooking club to the rooftop, where anziano was sitting on a bench. I hid behind the wall and stalked them.

Kuro: Senpai, I made lunch for you.

Lutz: Really? Danke.

Kuro: I hope you like it. I made it before I went back to class.

I watched anziano take a bite of his lunch. He gave Kuro an okay. Kuro blushed and took a bite of his own lunch. The effects of the poison kicked in and he began to cough violently. "Kuro! Are you okay?" Anziano asked. My rival said nothing and dropped his chopsticks as he held his own throat.

Several students around us began to notice. "Quick! Call an ambulance!" A student said. I watched my rival continue coughing as he dropped to his knees and immediately collapsed.

Success...

* * *

 _At the end of the day/week, an ambulance quickly arrives and rushes Japanese student, Kuro Honda to the hospital. Unfortunately, he was declared dead-on-arrival by the doctors. Autospy reaveled that he had been poisoned upon taking a bite of his food._

 _Two down, eight to go. Luciano's sanity decreases slightly as time goes on._


	11. Chapter 10

~Lutz's POV~

I am starting to think that I am cursed.

It's been only a week and Kuro was suddenly killed with poison.

I couldn't believe it. Why would someone poison his own food?! Is there a murderer on the loose in the school?! (A/N: Remember, he will never know that Luciano is the one doing everything.)

I tried to clear my mind but the sight of his dead body right in front of me made me lose my sanity a little. (A/N: There will be a bonus chapter where he completely loses his sanity.)

His corpse was mysteriously disposed afterwards (who the hell even does that?!) and the police were unable to locate the person who stole his body but they revealed that he's a student of Gakuen Hetalia. The thought of a student murderer sent chills to my spine.

"O Romeo, Romeo. Were art thou, Romeo?" I heard a British voice say. I turned around and saw a man wearing a sailor outfit complete with a hat. The "Red Armband of Leadership" was wrapped around his left arm with the Drama Club symbol on it.

He quickly noticed me and went near me. "You seem fit for acting!" He pointed out. Me? Acting? I don't even know the ropes of acting! "Don't worry, I'll teach ya!" He told me. "I'm Peter Kirkland, leader of the Drama Club. I'm from Sealand (A/N: Don't judge me.)!"

Sealand? "I've...never heard of Sealand before." I said. He looked insulted from what I said but shrugged it off. "Ah, Lutz Beilschmidt is my name." I introduced. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the Drama Club.

Looks like it will take serious skills to get used to acting...


	12. Chapter 11

_Week 3_

Before I left home, I left the bottle of poison in the basement of mine and Flavio's house in case I needed to use it for my victim. We got dressed and left for school. It was week three of school and I wasn't caught yet for murdering that Japanese student. I stole his corpse from the police and burned it to conceal it.

As soon as we entered the gates, I took a headstart to my locker and changed my shoes (A/N: In Japanese schools, you are required to change from your outdoor shoes to your indoor school shoes before you walk around the campus. That is why their lockers are small.). I went outside and decided to stalk my anziano behind a tree.

Me being me, I was too shy to just put up a conversation with him since he's a senior. And I doubt that he would be with a junior like me. That's when I noticed something. Another boy. Talking to him! It sparked anger in my veins. I stole his picture and asked for information.

 **Flavio: "Name: Peter Kirkland, Reputation: Normal, Personality: Immature, Crush: Lutz Beilschmidt, Club: Drama, Strength: Incapable, Birth Country: Sealand"**

 **Luciano: I knew it! Another rival!**

 **Flavio: Ah, baby brother. They never fail to spark your anger.**

 **Luciano: I'm not angry!**

 **Luciano: I'm...devoted.**

 **Flavio: Devoted to your anziano?**

 **Luciano: S-Si.**

 **Flavio: Haha, I knew it. You looked devoted right there from the first week of school.**

 **Luciano: I don't give a merda about that, I wasn't even like that.**

 **Flavio: Yes you were.**

 **Luciano: Prove it.**

 **Flavio: You keep looking at pictures of Lutz that you took two weeks ago in your room at night.**

 **Luciano: How did you...?!**

 **Flavio: I check on you before I sleep.**

 **Luciano: Vaffanculo! Stop invading my privacy!**

 **Flavio: Oops~ Too late!**

 **Luciano: I will tape your mouth shut!**

I exited my messages and looked at the clock. It was already 8:20, looks like I've been texting for one hour and twenty minutes, ten minutes before classes. Additional information reaveled that my third rival is also the leader of the Drama club.

Seeing that made me think of the Cooking club. Even without their leader, they didn't disband but they elected a Chinese student by the name of Zao Wang as the new leader. And let me tell you, he looked really messed up when he heard about Kuro's death. That was the only time I knew that I also killed his crush. But do I give a merda about that? No. Of course, I don't want him to suspect that I did it so I put on my best concerned face and comforted him. He got better this week.

The bell rang and I went to class 2-1, thinking on how the hell do you kill a dramatic person without suspecting anything.


	13. Chapter 12

_Pre-elimination method used: Kidnapping_

 _Rival: Peter Kirkland (as Kizana Sunobu)_

* * *

I had been texted by Flavio few minutes earlier that I can knock him out with a tranquilizer and take him back home. In other words, kidnapping. It sounded like a good idea so I went with it. I used up my time today to study biology so that I could tranquilize him without actually killing him (I've read articles about some students being killed instead of being knocked out from a tranquilizer few years ago).

The next three days, I mastered biology and I decided to put them to the test. Of course, I have to pickpocket that nurse for the keys...again. Flavio made up a lie about me having an emergency call outside the classroom to the teacher and I was excused. He gave me a wink and I silently went to the Nurse's Office.

I entered and, just like last week, her back was turned. I pickpocketed her silently and unhinged a key. I looked around and found the drawer that kept the tranquilizer and syringe. Seeing that she might catch me, I went on all fours and crawled slowly under the table. I extended my two arms and unlocked the drawer. I immediately grabbed the tranquilizing needle with the syringe and got the heck out of the office and back to the classroom. Luckily, I didn't trip on my feet. I hid them in my pocket.

"When you tranquilize him, put his body in the music case. It's at the gym storage." Flavio whispered to me. I took note of it and locked it in my mind.

 _Time skip: End of the school day (Today is Thursday)_

Remember what I had to do, I searched for Peter and found him practicing in the Drama club. "Hey!" I called. He quickly took notice of me. "Hi there! You need something?" He asked. "Follow me. I have something to show you." I offered. "Alright! Lead the way!" Peter said.

I led him to the back of the gym storage and I closed the door. I took out the syringe filled with the tranquilizer and I jabbed it in his neck. "Hey! What are you-" He didn't had time to finish and he fell. I picked up Peter's body and opened the music case then I closed it.

I pushed it all the way outside the school, stopping for a while to change my shoes and I met Flavio. "Hey maestro, great show right there!" He teased, obviously knowing that with the music case, I look like a young musician coming home late from a performance. "Shut up..." I said then he helped me push the case towards our house.

 _Later..._

As soon as we got home, I carried the case all the way to the basement and opened it. I picked up the knocked out Peter and sat him down on a chair then I tied him up so that he won't run away.

He stirred and open his eyes. "W-What? Where am I?" He asked. "Ciao~" I said in an evil voice, the knife right behind me. "W-What do you want?!" Peter asked, obviously scared of me. "Simple." I answered. "I want you to stay away from HIM!" I yelled then I stabbed his arm, beginning my torture.

"No! Stop! It hurts!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What did I ever do to you?!" He demanded. "What did you do to me?! You're trying to steal HIM!" I yelled, stabbing his arm again. I continued torturing him for 2 hours until I became exhausted. I slapped Peter's face to forcefully make him fall asleep then I went back up to my room to restore all my lost energy.


	14. Chapter 13

_Elimination method used: Mindslave Murder-Suicide  
Victims: Peter Kirkland and Raivis Galante  
Day: Friday_

* * *

As soon as the first ray of the sun hit my window, I got up and decided to go down to the basement. I slapped Peter to make him wake up. He was mind broken. It's like he became my very own slave. "Good morning, master." He greeted. "I will do anything you do." He told me. "Anything?" I repeated, a plan starting to form. "I'll take you to school first, but on the way there, do NOT utter a single word. Understand?" I commanded. Peter nodded.

I untied the ropes and led him upstairs. "Buongiorno, Luci- Why the hell does Peter look like he's mind broken?!" Flavio demanded, dropping the piece of bread he was eating which was soon eaten by Flavio-cat and Luciano-cat. "Because he IS mind broken!" I told him. "Kill...kill...kill..." Peter muttered, his eyes soulless. "See? That proves he is!" I proved, locking his hands in place with mine so that he won't murder my brother.

"Eat up, fratello. I have to show you something that I had been planning last night..."

 _Later: At school_

As soon as we arrived, I grabbed a katana that I got and forced it in Peter's hands. "Watch and learn." I told Flavio. "Must...kill..." Peter mumbled. We followed him inside the Drama club and found another student. "Peter! I was so worried! Are you okay?" He asked in a Latvian accent. I could guess that he's Peter's friend.

He didn't say anything and forcefully pushed him to the ground. "Peter! What are you doing?!" He yelled. My mindslave began to stab him repeatedly. Over...and over...and over. I watched the scene unfold in front of my eyes. Flavio, meanwhile, seemed very impressed on what I did to him.

Peter continued stabbing him until he was completely dead. He broke out of his mindslave state and his face was of pure horror. "Oh my God! Raivis! I didn't do this! I'm so sorry!" He screamed. Students passing by thought he was just practicing so they decided not to interfere. Peter raised the katana to his neck and impaled himself before removing it, blood spraying everywhere. He fell right on top of his friend.

I laughed insanely silently, careful of the people around us. "What an act!" Flavio teased, his mouth curled into a cat's smile. "Too bad it was too real!" He continued teasing until I grabbed his neck. "Say another thing about this and I will slice your insides out." I threatened. Flavio's face fell and he stopped teasing.

"Now..." I began. "I'll have to find a way to dispose their corpses without being seen as suspicious." I thought for a moment. Peter commited the crime, not me. An idea popped into my head. With my wits, I inhaled for a moment then yelled "Help! There's been a serial murder here in the drama club!" Within a few seconds, a familiar student ran between us and inspected the scene. It was Feliciano, who else would I expect?

"Mio dio! Dead bodies!" He screamed. "I have to tell a teacher!" He quickly ran off. Me and Flavio followed him to class 2-3 to stalk him. "Insegnante (Teacher)!" Feliciano yelled. "I saw two students with horrible injuries in the Drama club! I think they're dead!" He said. "Dead?! Lead me to them." The teacher said and he led him to the scene of the crime.

We followed them back to the club. As soon as they entered, his teacher put on a defensive stance beside the bodies. "This is a tragedy... How could anyone do this?!" The teacher thought out loud before taking out his phone and began dialing the national Japanese emergency hotline. "Hello? Police! There has been a murder in Gakuen Hetalia! We need help right away!" The teacher said before putting his phone back in his pocket.

The teacher turned to Feliciano. "Mr. Vargas, please alert everyone in the school! We are not allowing everyone to leave the campus until the murderer has been caught!" He instructed. Feliciano nodded furiously. "Si, insegnante!" He said before running off to alert everyone.

My eyes followed him until he disappeared. What a way to end the week.

* * *

 _As soon as the police arrive, all students have been forced to stay in the school and were not required to leave until the murderer was caught. The police have tried to link any evidences to Luciano but were unable to as he was clean._

 _They find the corpses of Peter Kirkland and Raivis Galante. The police inspect the murder weapon and find the fingerprints of Peter. The blood has been identified as the blood of both Raivis' and Peter's. They have deemed the crime as a murder-suicide._

 _The Drama club also disbands upon hearing the murder of their president, as they cannot maintain the club without him._

 _Seven more rivals to go. Luciano has never been so proud at what he was doing._


	15. Chapter 14

~Lutz's POV~

Mein Gott. Week three was a disaster. The president of the Drama club, Peter Kirkland, murdered his own best friend and then he killed himself after doing that. I was even told that he was brainwashed to do so.

How could someone do that?! I feel like I am seriously being cursed. At one point, I feel like I am not suitable for another man and then I feel like everyone I meet dies at the end of the week.

Lovino was dating another man, Kuro got poisoned and now this, a murder-suicide of two best friends. I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone. "...o-ow..." The voice whispered in slight pain. I looked to see who I bumped. It was another man. The fourth this week. He had blonde hair, thick eyebrows and green eyes. But what caught my attention were the thick dark circles under his eyes (from what I can tell, he never has enough time to sleep) and the shadow that slightly covered half of his face.

"...I-I'm...s-sorry. I-I wasn't...watching where I'm g-going..." He stuttered. I see, he's the shy type. "Don't be. It was my fault for not noticing you." I assured, helping him stand up. "I-I'm...A-Arthur K-Kirkland..." He introduced in a quiet voice. "I'm Lutz Beilschmidt. Some call me their senior." I replied.

"Oh...w-well...I'm about to summon a demon from the depths of hell...would you like to watch?" Arthur offered. As much as how that sounds really occult, I politely refused the offer. "No thanks, I'm sorry." I said. When I was in first year, a member of the Occult Club made me watch them summon a demon. Unfortunately, it failed and they summoned a Russian student (who is rumored to be a real demon) instead and it ended with everyone screaming, including me.

"I-It's okay. They u-usually fail everytime we do t-them." He told me. "I guess I'll see you during breaks?" I said. "S-Sure..." Arthur replied. "B-Bye...see...y-you later."


	16. Chapter 15

**Reply to Alllans: Thank you so much! The character selections were done by both me and my friend. Are you ready to see your favorite characters get eliminated in different ways?**

* * *

Are my eyes telling the truth? Another rival? Looks like I'll have to make sure he's eliminated today. I grabbed by phone and pointed the camera at his face and snapped his picture. By the time I snapped it, he was covering his face. "P-Please notify me before taking my picture." He told me. I felt an embarrassed blush on my face. "Mi dispiace." I said and bowed in apology. He walked away with his arms crossed in front of him in a shy way.

I sent the picture to Flavio by the time my rival reached the school entrance.

 **Flavio: "Name: Arthur Kirkland, Reputation: Normal, Personality: Lonely, Crush: Lutz Beilschmidt, Club: Occult, Self-defense: Incapable, Birth country: England"**

 **Luciano: What's up with him? Why does he have eye bags?**

 **Flavio: He stood up late researching about supernatural beings and believes that one of the students, a Russian student named Ivan Braginsky is secretly a devil in disguise.**

 **Luciano: That's dark.**

 **Flavio: And it's also the reason why he gets bullied for always believing in supernatural stuff.**

 **Luciano: Does he have friends, then?**

 **Flavio: A few actually.**

 **Flavio: Romanian student Vladimir Popescu, Norwegian student Lukas Bondevik and American student Alfred F. Jones.**

 **Flavio: Rumor has it that he and Alfred used to be together when Arthur was in first year and they broke up when Alfred made fun of him for believing in magical creatures.**

 **Luciano: Love hurts, doesn't it?**

 **Flavio: Hey!**

The only term I would describe Arthur is 'goth boy'. Seriously, who would fall for a guy like that?! No one, not even anziano. I entered the school grounds and changed my shoes. After that, I went outside and found some students socializing with each other on three sides of the fountain. On the first side is my first player Feliciano Vargas and Japanese student Kiku Honda. On the second side is Chinese student Yao Wang, Russian student Ivan Braginsky and the American student Alfred F. Jones. And on the third side is what the students describe them as 'friendly but evil'. Meaning, they may look harmless but they can actually cut someone. You could say that me and Flavio fit there.

Going back to that American student, I snapped his picture and sent it to my brother for information.

 **Flavio: "Name: Alfred F. Jones, Reputation: Normal, Personality: Heroic and friendly, Crush: ?, Club: No club, Self-defense: Extensive training, Birth country: America"**

 **Flavio: Everyone gave him the nickname "Everybody's hero" because whenever he sees someone getting bullied, he will immediately jump into action and save them.**

 **Luciano: That's heroic.**

 **Luciano: What's up with his crush?**

 **Flavio: People still think he and Arthur broke up but Alfred still has feelings for him, even though Arthur loves someone else.**

I saw Arthur behind a tree spying on Ivan. He looked like he was trying to process information about him so that he can tell everyone that he's really a devil. Pffft, like I would believe that.

Okay, how do you get rid of someone who can do dark magic? Kill? No, that would make his club members think I'm a demon. I thought for a while and an idea came up: expulsion.

Watch your back, goth boy, I'm coming for you.


	17. Chapter 16

**Reply to Guest: Aw, thank you! The next rival will have a burn! Get it? No? Okay.**

 **Reply to yay: Thank you so much! I wish too but hey, do me a favor and share this with your friends who likes Hetalia and Yandere Simulator! Check your forecast because an update storm is heading for you!**

* * *

 _Method used: Expulsion_  
 _Rival: Arthur Kirkland (as Oka Ruto)_

* * *

I sighed as I laid my face on my hand as our teacher discussed our today's lesson. It's not like I'm bored or anything, I just wanted to blend in with the other students. I buy manga and video games to make sure everyone sees me as a normal school boy.

Our morning classes ended and it was finally break time. I was about to go eat some pasta **(with blood, hehehe)** but my phone buzzed and I received a text message from Flavio.

 **"Meet me in the Info Club. You HAVE to see this."**

I guess my food could wait. I shrugged and ran up to the club.

A good run up the stairs later...

I leaned on the wall to catch my breath. God, that was tiring... I shook the thought off and knocked on the Info Club's door. The door opened and revealed Flavio with a mischievous glint on his shades. When he does that glint, it means he acquired something new.

"You know this week's rival, right?" He asked, I nodded. "You have to see this." He took out his phone and showed me a video of Arthur in class. Typical. The camera zoomed in and something was in his hands. I fixed my eyes on what he was holding and found ero manga. "Ew, what the fuck is he reading?" I asked, disgusted. "Oh, that's a secret~" Flavio answered, his mouth curling into a cat's smile.

"Arthur's a closet pervert and he loves to secretly read those things in class." Flavio told me. "Show this to the guidance counselor. I want to see Arthur suffer in punishments." He said. I never told you that my brother likes seeing people suffer. Flavio transferred the video to my phone and I took a walking trip to the guidance counselor's office.

I found it and opened the door to see the guidance counselor. His name is Signor Ryan, a Canadian guy who applied for a job here in Japan. We all know that he has an assistant but we currently don't know where he is right now. "Um, scusi." I called for attention.

Signor Ryan looked up from his laptop and looked at me. "Can I help you?" He may be strict but he's very merciful. "Um, si. It's about Arthur Kirkland. I believe that he has been reading inappropriate material during class." I said and took out my phone and showed him the video. Signor Ryan watched the video with observing eyes and they widened when the camera zoomed in on the ero manga.

"Disgusting!" He commented. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll have a word with him right now. All students know that reading things like that is prohibited." Signor Ryan thanked. "No problem. I will continue to report any suspicious things he's been doing." I assured, hiding the fact that they were all meant to eliminate my rival.

He stood up from his chair and dragged in another man inside. "Ryan, no! I'm trying to have a coffee break!" The man said in a thick Bulgarian accent. I exited the office and awaited Arthur's punishment.

* * *

 _At the end of the day, British student and Occult Club leader, Arthur Kirkland was called into the guidance counselor's office._

 _"May I see your bag?" Signor Ryan requested. Confused, Arthur gave him his bag and the counselor opened it and began to rummage inside it and took out the ero manga, causing Arthur to blush. "What is THIS?! Young man, you should know that reading content like this is not allowed in this academy!"_

 _Arthur's eyes widened. How did he know of his secret reading habit? "N-no...Mister Ryan, wait..." Signor Ryan cut him off. "Enough! Tomorrow, I do NOT want to see any of this manga in your bag again! You will be in serious trouble for doing it!"_

 _"Y-yes Mister Ryan..."_

 _Strikes left: 4_


	18. Chapter 17

_Tuesday_

Wow, I can't believe it worked. I feel really proud. My mind drifted to the scattered doujinshis across the school (Flavio still won't tell what's R-18) and a plan got into my head. Arthur's current reading material may be banned but that won't stop me from giving him more.

As soon as he left his classroom to go stalk Ivan, I saw his bag still open. I entered class 2-2 and peeked inside it. A wand, a spell book, a diary (Wow, that's deep) and a stuffed toy of a green version of Pikachu with wings.

I looked out of the classroom and saw lots of doujinshis scattered around. I went out and gathered 5 pieces of them and placed them in Arthur's bag. I decided to report it during break since Signor Ryan is kinda busy during this time of the day.

I went down and entered the fountain where everyone socialized. I decided to go to the 'Friendly but evil' circle. Zao noticed me immediately. "Hey, it's red guy." He teased, a smirk curled on his mouth. I turned pink at what he called me. Of course, my hair, my eyes and my attire (minus the sash, belt, boots and gloves) were all red but that's because it's my lucky color. I noticed that Zao had the Cooking club's Red Armband of Leadership on his left arm. Seeing that reminded me of Kuro...

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The Finnish student, Thurston Vainamoinen teased. I felt my face heat up. Hey, he was wearing red as well. I opened my mouth and blurted out "You're wearing red as well so why not dye your hair with blood?"

That's when the circle became quiet. The evil students looked at me with wide eyes like I kicked someone's balls with a blade-ended shoe before someone clapped their hands to break the silence. "That...was the most impressive comeback I've ever heard." Someone said in a male Canadian accent. I looked up and he had black shades covering his eyes.

"You seem to be fit in this circle. Welcome." The one who clapped his hands said, I can guess that his name is Matt. Me and the evil students began to socialize and the conversation ranged from friends to murder, my favorite subject The bell rang and all the students left their circles to attend classes. I left the evil circle and felt happy that I made friends.

 _Hours of morning classes later..._

Finally, I can report to the counselor. I walked from class 2-1 to the office and opened the door. On the chair was Signor Ryan's assistant, a shy but merciful Bulgarian man, Signor Martin. "Um, scusi." I called out. Signor Petrov jumped, making a few papers fly. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you!" He said and straightened his back. "Can I help you?"

"Si. It's about Arthur again. It seems that he has more ero manga with him." I said. Signor Martin's eyes widened. "Ewwwww, that's disgusting!" He commented. "Thank you for notifying me. I'll talk to him right now." Signor Martin thanked. I was about to leave when a question popped into my head. "Scusi, where's Signor Ryan?" I asked. Signor Martin looked liked he was going to pass out. "He drank coffee and someone drugged it with too much sugar." He answered, facepalming.

I cringed at the thought and I planned to leave the office when Signor Martin squeaked. "Are you sure you want me to take care of this?" I heard him ask. "Of course~ Don't you wanna marry here in Japan after we give out mercy and expulsions?" Oh, it was Signor Ryan...

Help, I'm internally screaming at how cute they are...

* * *

 _At the end of the day, Arthur Kirkland was once again called to the guidance counselor's office. But, upon entering, he saw the counselor squishing his assistance's cheeks._

 _"Oh Martin, you're so adorable!"_

 _"Ryan, stop! It hurts!"_

 _Arthur could not help but mentally take notes at how "a love demon is possessing the both of them". "Um...excuse me..." He called out to their attention. Signor Ryan stopped and nudged Signor Martin to do his job._

 _"Oh...may I see your bag?" Feeling slightly scared, the British Occult Coub leader handed his bag to the two counselors. Signor Ryan and Signor Martin opened it began to rummage inside it when they pulled out 5 ero manga. "Ewwwww, what is this?!" Signor Martin commented, disgusted._

 _"Young man, what did I tell you about bringing these kinds of manga to school?!" Signor Ryan snapped, causing Arthur's eyes to widen."I-I have n-no idea how they got i-in there-" Arthur tried to explain but was cut off. "No excuses! I want you to fix your behaviour or you'll be kicked out and have your position as club leader evicted! Understand?"_

 _"Yes sir..."_

 _Strikes left: 3_


	19. Chapter 18

**Reply to cupcake: Don't worry! Iggy will get his happy ending in a split version of one of the future chapters! Aren't we glad that he didn't get bloodshed? If he did, I would be trampled by Iggy fangirls. :o Anyways, remember to check your forecast to see if an update storm is heading for you! Spasibo!**

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Hehehe...ehehehehe...

No, I'm not laughing, you are.

It worked again. Now to think of something else as I socialize with these evil people. "Hey, that emo British freak is stalking Ivan again." Zao said, pointing to Arthur, who was behind a tree. Me and the evil students laughed at him.

"Freak."

"Emo."

"Goth."

"Hahahahaha."

We continued insulting him but I stopped when I saw tears in his eyes, like he was going to cry right in front of us. It's not like I care about him (since he's a rival), but I'm starting to think that something else is up.

I shook the thought off and engaged in a conversation instead.

"I'm rooting for someone who can get rid one of the Occult club members."

"Hehehe, the school would be better without those freaks."

"Hahahahaha!"

The bell rang and we all separated to go to class. Sometimes, I wonder why someone like me would care about an enemy. Not that I would like to know. Something else is up...

 _Morning classes of history later..._

"Heyyy, I see that my little brother made friends, hm?" Flavio teased, poking my cheek. "I'm only doing it just to fit in." I said, then my eyes wandered to Feliciano slipping his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a shiny sword before sitting down and placing it beside him.

"Hey, see that sword?" I gestured to Flavio, pointing to it. He nodded. "Watch." I said then stood up. I crawled to the bench where Feliciano was and silently took the sword. My brother's eyes widened at what I did. "Oh~ I see what you're going to do. You're going to frame Arthhur for stealing it?" He guessed. I nodded. I ran down to the Occult Club and found Arthur with his back turned.

Perfect timing. I crept slowly towards him and stealthly placed the sword in his pocket. "H-Huh?" I heard him say. I froze and he turned to look at me. "W-What do you want from me?" He asked, a small hint of pain present. "Um...nothing. Just continue what you're doing." I said then ran.

I ran until I reached the guidance counselor's office. I opened the doors and Signor Ryan took notice immediately. "What can I help you with?" He asked. "It seems that Arthur stole someone's means of self-defense. Could you please confront him?" I reported. "Is that true? I'd hate to think that we have a thief here in school. Thank you for telling me. I'll get to the bottom of this." Signor Ryan thanked.

I walked out and went back to Flavio. "Huh? Where's my sword? Oh mio dio...that was my only means of defending myself...I hope I can find it..." I heard Feliciano say as I sat down on the bench. He looked left and right before standing up to find it.

* * *

 _At the end of the day, Arthur Kirkland was called into the guidance counselor's office for the third time. "May I do a body check on you?" Signor Ryan asked. Arthur didn't say anything and stood straight with his arms out sidewards. Signor Ryan got up from his chair and got behind him and started patting down his sides and got to the pocket of his pants and felt something metallic._

 _Signor Ryan pulled out the object to reveal the sword. "This obviously doesn't belong to you! What are you doing with someone else's property?! Not to mention that this is also their defensive weapon!" Arthur gulped. He was already in hot water two times and this is the third time he got in trouble for something he didn't do._

 _"I-I wouldn't do such thing! I don't know how that got in there!" Arthur tried to reason, but the gudiance counselor didn't believe him. "Quiet! I don't want to hear anymore reports of you stealing!"_

 _"Y-Yes..."_

 _Strikes left: 2_

 _Report: The sword was returned to Feliciano Vargas and he began to keep a close eye on it during break times._


	20. Chapter 19

**Reply to Alien gamer: Bzzz! Do you feel that? It's your forecast telling you an update storm has arrived! Hmmm, good theory but I'm afraid I'll have to mark it as false. I vision both brothers being born mentally ill, though it is not revealed in their younger years until they reached their adult years. Just like Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki. She felt no emotion until she met the boy of her dreams, giving her those emotions. Anyways, our little British scone will have a happy and sad ending at the same time!**

 **Reply to ultra violet: Thank you very much! For once, I agree. Belarus shouldn't always be Yandere-chan and England shouldn't always be Osana. Innocent characters like 2P Veneciano (my headcannonn is that he is a happy and cheerful innocent person whose evil image hides it) and 1P Canada need a chance to be the Yandere-chan. Updates will be heading your way soon.**

 **Reply to random fangirl: Hello! I'm afraid that FMB won't make an appearance since Arthur is on the brink of being expelled. Although I like your headcannon very much. I will use that in the story's prequel.**

* * *

The final strike will be Arthur being expelled.

* * *

 _Thursday_

I feel proud. My reports to the counselor were all true. One more and my rival will be gone for good. I smiled inside. Hey, it's been years since I last smiled. I feel like I'm blending in well in this school.

I decided to walk around and stopped at the front of the Occult Club. I took a peek from the door and listened to Arthur's conversation with his club members.

Vladimir: Hey Arthur, are you sure you aren't the one who did those?

Arthur: I-I'm sure I didn't. I never do those kinds of actions. I think someone wants to get me expelled.

Lukas: I'm pretty sure it was a misunderstanding. Did you reason with Mister Ryan?

Arthur: I tried. He never believed me.

That's when his phone rang.

Arthur: O-Oh! I'm sorry! I need to go outside to take this!

He walked outside, not noticing me. I followed him to the entrance of the building and hid behind the glass doors. Arthur took out his phone and answered it. I began to listen...

"H-Hello? Ugh- I-I told you not to call me when I'm at school! Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I-I don't wanna do that again! ...h-how much did you say...? W-Well...if it's just one more time, then...I-I guess it's okay...how about tonight? Where we met last time, in Shisuta Town? O-Okay then...see you tonight."

The call ended and Arthur began to sob. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this!" He went back up to the Occult Club, as if nothing happened. Oh my, compensated dating? I'll save that for online. I whipped out my phone to text Flavio.

 **Luciano: Hey, got any dark secrets for Arthur?**  
 **Flavio: No.**  
 **Flavio: Just kidding! Here, take this one.**  
 _Flavio sent a video_  
 **Flavio: It's a video footage of Arthur selling used boxers to another boy in Shisuta Town. Hope you like it.**

I played the video and the boy was a man older than him. Ew, that's gross. I went to the office and opened the doors. "Ah, Mister Luciano. I just want to thank you for reporting things about Arthur's bad behaviour." He thanked. "Do you have one more?" I nodded and showed him the video. Signor Ryan watched it and his eyes widened at what Arthur was doing. "This is...! Thank you for bringing this to my attention! This will definitely harm the school's reputation. I'll have a word with him right now."

I walked out and awaited for the day to end.

* * *

 _Feeling helpless for himself, Arthur Kirkland was called into the guidance counselor's office. "This is about your "after-school" activities! What you are doing could harm the school's reputation! You should not be engaging in such manner! Your behaviour will cause a scandal!" Signor Ryan snapped. "N-no...I was just..." Arthur tried to reason, as what he was doing was for his family._

 _"No more excuses! We will talk about your behaviour tomorrow!"  
_  
 _Strikes left: 1_

 _That night, Luciano Vargas went to the official social media page of Gakuen Hetalia and posted something:_

 _"Today, I saw Arthur Kirkland engaging in compensated dating in Shisuta Town."_

 _Within a few seconds, violent reactions began to flood in._

 _Vladimir Popescu: No way...Arthur, is that true?_

 _Lukas Bondevik: All this time...I thought you were a clean leader. I was wrong._

 _The last three comments were left by the brothers of Arthur's family._

 _Allistor Kirkland: This whole time...I'm ashamed of you, Arthur. I can't believe our youngest brother would do something like that._

 _Dylan Kirkland: Arthur? Is that true? I can't believe you're doing such thing._

 _Angus O' Connor Kirkland: Oh my god, Arthur! That's not the little brother we raised!_

* * *

Allistor - Scotland  
Dylan - Wales  
Angus - Ireland


	21. Chapter 20 (Good Ending)

**Reply to Emily: Where could our hero be? And what kind of hero doesn't save his own ex?!**

 **Reply to anon: Feel free to call me The Flash of typing. In Japan, when you sell your underwear to older men, it is called enjo-kosai (compensated dating in English). It's a practice where Japanese high school girls (sometimes boys) date older men to get money. The world may never know except Ivan himself. Are you talking about gossiping? Let me talk to my friend about it. I'm afraid expulsion will be used for our favorite Brit.**

 **Reply to mini: Oh Alfred, where are you? Why aren't you there to save him?**

 **Reply to Guest: Poor Artie.**

 **Reply to Angelofmusic46: Maybe the bad ending will answer your question. :)**

 **Reply to Guest: Hello. Welcome to the development of Yanderetalia Simulator.**

* * *

Le gasp! A happy ending? How did this happen? Nah, just kidding! All dark things aside now, I felt like our little British scone needed a happy ending! You guys deserved it!

* * *

I saw Arthur face-to-face with Alfred on the rooftop at the back, obscured with boxes. Feeling curious, I hid behind the boxes and listened to their conversation.

Alfred: Hey Artie, you haven't been your usual self lately. Is something bothering you?

Arthur: Oh Alfie...well...it's...it's nothing...

Alfred: If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine...but remember...I may be your ex-boyfriend but we're still friends and I'd never judge you for anything.

Arthur: I...I guess t-there's one thing I want to talk about...

Alfred: I'm listening.

Arthur: E-ever since our parents died, my big brother, Allistor's been drinking a lot lately. Sometimes, when he's drunk, he would drag in Angus and Dylan into my room and...ugh! F-Forget that I said anything. I really, really don't want to talk about it.

Alfred: What? That sounds really serious! What do your three brothers do?

Arthur: L-Look, I said I don't want to talk about it. J-Just leave me alone okay?

Alfred: You don't have anything to be ashamed of! Just tell me what's wrong!

Arthur: I-I'm not gonna say anything else...p-please, just drop it...

Alfred: If you say so...but now I'm really worried...

The conversation ended and they walked away. For some reason, a part of me wanted to just...talk to him and help him. I feel like he is being abused by his three brothers. I decided to follow that part and write a letter to him to talk here in the rooftop.

The letter said:

 _I want to talk about domestic abuse. Meet me on the school rooftop._

I placed it in Arthur's locker and went to the rooftop to wait for him. Within a few minutes, Arthur arrived. A part of me wanted to push him off but another part of me told him to let him pour out his problems. I followed the second part.

"Hey..." I called out to him. Arthur turned to face me. "O-Oh! Y-you're the one who wanted to meet me here? Your note said that you wanted to talk about...d-domestic abuse?" He asked. I nodded. "Si. I heard you talking with Alfred. I want to help you with your problem. What are your brothers doing to you?"

"O-Oh! You've got it wrong! My brothers don't do anything to me!" Arthur corrected. "Then what do your brothers do when the eldest is drunk?" I asked. "He...he c-cries..." He answered. I was confused. His brothers cried? "What?" I said. "H-He cries...and talks about his debt problems..." Arthur described.

"Your eldest brother is in debt?" I asked, feeling a bit sorry for him. "When our parents died last year, m-my brothers lost a lot of money...Allistor, my eldest brother, took out a loan so that he could continue to pay for my tuition fees...b-but...it turned out that he borrowed money from some really shady people...t-they raise the interest rate by 10% every ten days...a-and they threaten to get violent with him if he doesn't pay up..." Arthur described. My eyes widened at who he was referring to. "Loan sharks..." I whispered, knowing what bad things those kind of people do.

"I-I'm trying to help get Allistor out of debt...I-I'm trying to earn money any way I can, b-but...t-the only ways to make money fast are...gross..." He told me, his face turning pink. "What's the name of the business that your brother borrowed money from?" I asked. "U-Um...I think it's called...Jones Loans." Arthur told me. "I'm going to get your brother out of debt." I proposed. Arthur had a look of surprise on his face.

"W-what? No! P-Please don't get involved. I-I doubt there's anything you could do about it..." He said. "You'll be surprised." I assured. "I-I appreciate your concern...but I don't think there's anything else to be said...t-thanks for letting me talk about my problems..." Arthur thanked. "Your welcome." I replied. He walked away to go back to the Occult Club.

Hm, I guess I was wrong. He's not being abused by his brothers. No wonder he became a teenage prostitute. The only way to get him away from anziano is to help him. But how?

I remember Alfred, the boy he was talking to. Wait...Jones Loans...Alfred F. Jones...

Oh my, what a councidence. Alfred's the son of the guy who owns the company. I proposed a plan to help get Arthur's brother out of debt. All I have to do is kidnap Alfred.

 _Later..._

"Hey." I called out to Alfred. He turned to face me. "Hey dude! What is your business with everyone's hero?" Alfred replied. "Follow me. I want to show you something." I requested. "Alright dude!" He accepted. I slipped my hand in my pocket where the syringe was in.

I led Alfred to the storage room and closed the door. I took out the syringe and prepared to jab him when he suddenly grabbed my arm. "You looking for a fight?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. I said nothing and began to fight him. We engaged ourselves into a physical combat and I won. I jabbed the syringe in his stomach and he fell, closing his eyes.

Wow, that training Flavio gave me was worth it. I dragged Alfred's body and palced it inside the musical case.

 _Later...at the end of the day..._

At home, I tied up Alfred to the chair and blindfolded him. "P-please...don't kill me..." He begged. "I won't kill you. Promise. But you need to do something for me. I'm going to make a recorded video of you to your father." I said. I heard Alfred gasp. "Do as I say. And you'll be unharmed. Understand?" I ordered. Alfred nodded, fresh tears being present.

I went behind my camera and pressed the record button. "Dad...please...help...I'm scared...I don't wanna die..." Alfred said. I filmed everything and sent it to his dad after I got his number.

 **Luciano: Watch this video.**

I sent the video and waited for his reply.

 **Mr. Jones: You scumbag! What have you done to my son?!**  
 **Luciano: I haven't harmed him...**  
 **Luciano: Yet...**  
 **Luciano: If you ever want to see him again, you must do as I say.**  
 **Mr. Jones: What do you want from me?!**  
 **Luciano: Free all of your clients from debt.**  
 **Mr. Jones: Are you insane?! That would sink my business!**  
 **Luciano: For every day that your clients remain in debt, I'll remove one of your son's fingers. If you want him back in one piece, you must act immediately.**  
 **Mr. Jones: You monster...fine...I'll do it...**  
 **Luciano: Good decision.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

My phone buzzed on my nightstand and I grabbed it to see a text message from Arthur.

 **Arthur: My eldest brother just got a phone call...he says his debts have been wiped clean!**  
 **Arthur: Did...you do this?**  
 **Luciano: Si.**  
 **Arthur: What did you do?!**  
 **Luciano: I can't tell you.**  
 **Arthur: That's...kind of scary...but, I can't remember the last time I saw my brothers this happy! I don't know what you did...and I'm...afraid to ask...but you saved my brothers! Thank you so much!**  
 **Luciano: You're welcome.**  
 **Arthur: Words can't express how grateful I am! If there's anything you need me to do for you, just say the word!**  
 **Luciano: There is one thing I'd like to ask you for.**  
 **Arthur: What is it?**  
 **Luciano: Please meet me at my house tomorrow, before school begins. I have something important to tell you.**  
 **Arthur: I will be there! And one last time...thank you!**

Our conversation ended and I set my alarm to midnight and I went back to sleep.

 _Midnight_

 _Luciano knocks Alfred unconscious and puts him into the large instrument case. Under the cover of darkness, he travels to the Jones Loans Building and leaves the instrument case outside._

 _He returns home, goes back to sleep and waits for Arthur to arrive._

I dress myself into my normal uniform and heard the doorbell rang. I opened it to reveal Arthur. We greeted each other Japanese way and sat down in the living room.

"W-wow! You have a nice place, Luciano!"

"Grazie."

"Where are your parents or guardians?"

"Deceased."

"So, you and your brother take care of each other? That must be hard."

"We manage."

"I-I want to thank you again for helping my eldest brother. I won't ask what you did. I'm sure it's something you wouldn't want to talk about...b-but I hope you gave him what he deserved! Loan sharks are awful people..." I let Arthur ramble on and let him tell his side of his prostitute story.

I got up from my seat and went behind him. I outstretched my arms, ready to kill him. But, for some reason, I couldn't. I couldn't kill him. I...want to let him live a happy, debt-free life. I let my arms down and went back to my seat.

"I-I did a bunch of stupid things while I was trying to make money, but my biggest regret was getting my ex-boyfriend, Alfred involved. I never told him about my brother's debt, but I did tell him that I needed money fast. He tried to help me out by selling boys' underwear he found to some other boys outside school. In the end, he couldn't go through with it, so instead of selling the underwear, he threw it over the school wall! I wonder if someone ever found it...that must have been so embarassing for him...I feel so bad about it...but now it's all in the past! You saved my brothers and now I can finally stop spending my time trying to make money in gross ways! O-Oh! I just realized that I've been rambling this entire time. You said you had something important to tell me, right?"

"Si. It's about the boy from class 3-1. The boy you have a crush on."

Arthur's smile dropped in confusion and wonder. "...o-oh...y-you know about that...?...w-what did you want to say about him...?" I sighed. Well, here goes nothing. "...I...I have feelings...for him...I've never felt this way about anyone before...and I can't bear the thought of seeing him...with anyone else...I know this is a selfish request...but...please...don't take him away from me. Let me try to win his heart." I requested with want in my voice.

Arthur processed what I said but nodded. "...I-I...have...really strong feelings for that boy...I don't want to lose him...but...I could never take someone away from you, after everything you've done for me...o-okay...I'll stay away from him." I smiled. "Grazie!"

"...b-but...you'd better take really good care of him...okay?"

"Don't worry. I will!"

* * *

 _After that conversation, Arthur stayed away from Lutz, no longer being counted as a rival. It gave Luciano one step ahead to get his anziano._

 _Arthur finally got his happy ending now that his brothers are no longer in debt._

 _But, as for Alfred...he is now nervous, paranoid and traumatized for his entire life, no longer having his hero complex. He couldn't seek professional help due to drug-induced amnesia._


	22. Chapter 20 (Bad Ending)

**Reply to Guest: Me? Horrible? OwO**

* * *

 **Uh oh! Here comes the bad ending! Prepare your tissues!**

* * *

***Third person***

"Come with me! Obviously, we need to have long talk about the kind of behaviour that will not be tolerated in this school!" Signor Ryan yelled as Arthur walked behind him, fearing for his life. He was scared. He felt helpless. He felt hopeless. How would the Occult club manage without him?

The two entered the guidance counselor's office and sat down on their respective seats. "That's it! I've given you enough second chances! You have repeatedly broken school rules and ignored every warning I have given you! You have left me no choice but to permanently expel you! Your position as club leader will also be evicted!" The counselor snapped, causing Arthur to sink in fear.

"...n...n-no...w-wait...I-I can change my behaviour!"

"No more excuses! I want you to clean out your locker immediately!"

With no other choice, the shy Occult club leader stood up and went to the first floor to his locker and opened it. He grabbed all of his belongings. All hope was lost. Before he could step out, Alfred ran up to him.

"Dude, wait!" Alfred called out. "G-Go away, Alfred. I don't want to talk you." Arthur said, his back turned as he walked towards the gates of the school. "What's wrong?" Alfred asked, concerned. "Y-You won't see me again for the rest of the school year. I- Don't touch me!" The Occult club leader snapped, making the American student freeze.

He watched his ex walk to the school gates and outside the school boundaries before taking his way home. "All I wanted was to ask if we could still be together..."

* * *

 _The Occult club leader was expelled. The club disbands._

 _There are six more rivals to go._


	23. Chapter 21

**Reply to Wallace: I'm twisted and I know it! I don't ship USUK (used to, actually), but I felt that people who ship it wanted a hinted ending to it so I did!**

 **Reply to FMB Fan: I love being cruel~ Yes! The prequel will be called "Sweet but dangerous" and it will center on Flavio killing for Andres for all you Spamano fangirls out there! Are you talking about Hanako Yamada? Originally, I was going to have 2P Prussia (Gilen) as her but my friend suggested 2P England (Oliver) due the similarities in their personality (and I realized that Gilen is the opposite of Gilbert, lol). My personal headcannon is that Oliver looks up to Lutz as a big brother ever since he got adopted after his parents got killed by a mysterious poison (but still managed to make enough money to send him to Japan for Gakuen Hetalia). Like Hanako, Oliver doesn't want Lutz to get a boyfriend because he fears that he will be forgotten. Ain't that cute? :3**

* * *

 **Updates will be slowed down due to school about to start.**

* * *

~Lutz's POV~

Arthur didn't mysteriously disappear but I heard that he got framed for doing things he didn't do, which resulted to him being expelled. Poor guy. I hope his new school accepts him.

The counselor is very strict because you are the lucky student to be accepted in Gakuen Hetalia and they expect you to be a good role model to incoming international students for the next school year. This is Japan, not America.

"Come on! Lift those feet up!" I heard a voice say. Wait, it sounds similar to mine. A twin? A clone?

It came from the back of the school, where the track and field, or Sports Club, resided. And that's where I saw the person who yelled. He looked similar to me (A/N: Selfcest! :D), except he had blonde hair and blue eyes. What caught me eye was the Sports Club's Red Armband of Leadership on his left arm.

He noticed me and we began speaking at the same time.

"Hey! Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

Before I knew it, I was forced into the ground to do pushups.

Strict but...he looks handsome.


	24. Chapter 22

**Reply to lillian: Ready for some selfcest action? :D**

* * *

~Luci's POV~

It worked. It actually worked. He's finally gone. I can't believe it. I didn't know that the guidance counselor would fall for them. Every. Single. Report.

So far, no one noticed my psychotic behavior...yet. It could become worse but not that much or Flavio will be forced to send me to an asylum, a not-so-nice place. As a little child, I was like all little children. Naive, happy, energetic and playful. Moving to Japan is like one of my most memorable experiences.

Eventually, I stopped being that happy young adult my first year batch mates knew. I had the feeling of wanting someone beside me, to love me and to protect me. It started when I was 19 years old. I saw my brother (who was 21) love someone. I, on the other hand, just waited for someone to ask me out.

Guess who did? No one. Not a single boy wanted me. And then I met anziano at the started of second year. Love. That emotion I felt.

I have to stop rambling, I see someone at the back of the track and field. For some reason, I felt...confuzzled? Is that how you describe it? He looked very, note the word very, similar to anziano.

I really don't know how to react to that. Who's who?! Someone please tell me! My mind is going to split from trying to differentiate my rival and my future love!

Without even touching my phone, it buzzed, and I knew it was new information.

 **Flavio: If you want more twins, look at the rest of the students! :'D**

An emoji? Really?

 **Luciano: Stop that. You're gonna give me a headache.**  
 **Flavio: I'm only kidding, I'll give you information now.**  
 **Flavio: "Name: Ludwig Beilschmidt, Reputation: Normal, Personality: Strict but friendly, Crush: Lutz Beilschmidt, Club: Sports, Self-defense: Extensive training - Very strong, Birth country: Germany"**  
 **Luciano: Hey! That's disgusting!**  
 **Flavio: What is?**  
 **Luciano: Crushing on your own twin!**  
 **Luciano: Are they related to each other?!**  
 **Flavio: No.**

I made a face and kept my phone. That's really disgusting. (To Flavio, it's not). But for someone who's really strong could have my bones broken in one physical combat.

I have to think of something else. Something that could easily take my rival down from a distance.

Hmmm...


	25. Chapter 23

**My deepest apologies for the long wait. School is the reason but anyways, I now have a chapter that is ready!**

* * *

Since classes haven't started yet, I decided to study my rival. Someone who could easily fend of a weapon-vs-hand battle. Someone who could crush someone in one go.

The more I thought about it, the more challenging it became. I have to do something before Friday. He's too strong to battle but my love for anziano is stronger than his. Stronger than the other rivals I previously faced.

Without thinking, I went to the rooftop and found a bucket in one of its corners. _Perfect._ I thought. I could douse my rival with something.

Blood? Water? Gasoline? Hm, I think I'll go with the third one. I feel like being a pyromaniac today. I grabbed the bucket and went down. I made my way to the back and realized that I don't even know where the gasoline is.

I whipped out my phone and texted my brother for help.

 **Luciano: Hey Flav, where's the gasoline located?**  
 **Flavio: Behind you.**  
 **Flavio: Kidding! It's beside the wood chipper somewhere around the garden. It's a red jerry can. Good luck getting past the club members.**

I took note and heard the school bell. The jerry can could wait. I left the bucket at the track-and-field and sprinted to the classroom.

 _Hours later..._

As students left the classroom to eat and socialize, I went back to the field. Luckily, no one touched the bucket. I picked it up and settled it beside the entrance of the Gardening Club.

I entered the club and was greeted by six girls wearing different colored flowers in their hair. The leader had short, curly blonde hair that was held back by a green ribbon. She wore gardening gloves and was tending to the flowers, just like the other members. Her attire consisted of a khaki uniform with black breeches and suspenders on her shirt.

The first member had long dark hair tied into a bun and wore a light-colored dress shirt with a ribbon-tie and knee-high boots. The second had blonde hair in a chin-length bob cut with a blue ribbon on the right side and wore a deep red dress that had light stripes. The third had tanned skin and long, dark brown hair tied into two pigtails with red ribbins and wore a knee-length blue dress with puffed sleeves. The fourth had long brown hair with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side and wore a bright pink-colored Chinese qipao with gold trims and a long, flowing white skirt. Finally, the fifth and final one had pretty large breasts (and I obviously wasn't staring at them when I walked inside the garden) and short blonde hair that was held back by a white headband and black hair clips and wore a long-sleeved white blouse and blue overalls.

Their names are, according to the order I described them (given to me by Flavio), Emma Vandenberghe (the leader) from Belgium, Lida Masarykova from Czech Republic, Lili Zwingli from Liechtenstein, Michelle Mancham from Seychelles, Xiao Mei from Taiwan and Yekaterina Katyusha from Ukraine.

All of them seemed occupied so I had no problem finding the wood chipper, where the jerry can of gasoline was located. I picked up the can and exited the garden. The track-and-field (or Sports Club) was already occupied with members.

My eye caught the leader, my rival, force-training (in my point of view) anziano. That's when I began to have mixed thoughts. Dousing my rival could also mean dousing anziano. My hands shook, almost dropping the jerry can.

I didn't care. I unscrewed the cap of the can and filled the bucket with gasoline. It's a good thing Flavio slipped a box of matches in my pocket during classes. When I felt that the can was empty, I tossed it aside and picked up the bucket. Slowly, I walked towards the track-and-field. I made my way to Ludwig, my rival, and positioned my feet to trip. "Watch out!" I faked warned. Ludwig turned to me and I "tripped", spilling gasoline all over him.

I landed facefirst on the ground. The club members stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to the three of us. "Hey! Be careful next time!" Ludwig snapped at me as I stood back up. Anziano looked startled and ran.  
"Wait...is this...gasoline?" My rival wondered. I took a good step backwards and took out the box of matches.

I lit a match and threw it at Ludwig. Within a few seconds, he caught on fire. "Huh?! Wha...?! N-Nein! Help me! Gyaaaaack!" Everyone began to panic, they scrambled everywhere, desperate to find a bucket of water.

"Oh no! Someone get water!"

"Help! Our leader is on fire!"

"Hurry! Before it's too late!"

Speak of the devil, it's already too late. My rival stopped screaming and collapsed, covered in ashes. I fleed immediately, not wanting to be seen as suspicious.

* * *

 _A member of the Sports Club who witnessed the burning of their leader called the police. The police arrived and have requested the teachers to put the school on lock-down, not allowing students to leave until they catch the culprit._

 _They have questioned Luciano but were unable to find any evidence due to the box of matches being hidden in his locker. Until the suspect has been caught, the murder case will remain open._

 _All students were requested to go home early due to the murder._

 _The Sports Club leader is dead. The club disbands._

 _The brother of the leader, Gilbert Beilschmidt, is requesting Gakuen Hetalia to find anything that was left in the crime scene._

 _Five more rivals to go._


	26. Chapter 24

**If you have deviantART, you can add me to your devWatch so that you can be the first person to see the latest chapters of Yanderetalia Simulator before I re-post them here. :) My username is MsYuuichi.**

* * *

I would start narrating about my sixth week here in second year high school but I decided to tell something else...

A day after I killed my fifth rival, Flavio approached me with a serious expression. "The Student Council president has a message for you." He told me. He wasn't kidding. I took note of it and went to the Student Council room.

The room was empty. I expected the president to be there but instead, there was an open laptop on the center of the table. A note that read "Play me" was beside it. It was a video. I pressed the play button and a young boy with red hair, sunglasses and a bomber jacket visualized in the video. The Red Armband of Leadership was strapped on the upper portion of his left arm. His eyes were shadowed so I couldn't tell the color.

"Is someone there?...Ah! It's you...Why have you come here?" He began in an American accent. Was he talking about me? "Have you come here to taunt me? Do you even know who I am? I know who you are. I know WHAT you are." Yep, he's definitely talking about me. "My father won't allow me to attend school while you are..."active". He has a reason for tolerating your presence at this school. I don't." He knows...he knows...he knows that I murdered some of of my prey and I spared one. "You are a vulgar creature that is only allowed to exist because you serve a purpose. If it was my decision, then every last one of you would be exterminated. Have fun while you can. If you and I ever cross paths...you're going to have a bad time."

The video ended and I felt a little intimidated but remained strong. Who is he, really? How did he know of my existence? More questions circulated in my head as I exited the Student Council room.

I'll have to strategize...

Okay, on to my next week...


	27. Chapter 25

**Oh snap! A female rival! ;)**

* * *

~Lutz's POV~

It's been only a week, as usual, and my twin died from burning. Also, who was that boy in red last week? Although I wasn't able to catch more glimpses of him since I ran, I remember my first encounter with him. He was late for first day and I accidentally bumped into him. I got his name but I'm not gonna tell it since I'm kinda shy in saying it.

I continued walking along the halls until I bumped into someone, or rather, someone who gave me a hard one. I fell and I heard a sickening crack. My eyes widened. I checked my feet and noticed that I couldn't move my right one. A sprain. I tried to stand but I couldn't.

"N-Nagyon sajnálom (I-I'm so sorry)! D-did I hurt you?" A sweet female Hungarian voice said. I looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a mint green nurse outfit. "I-It's nothing." I tried to assure. I held onto a wall for supoort and tried to raise myself but the thightness of my boot made it worse. "Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry! It was my fault for not watching where I'm going!" She apologized. "I-I'm Nurse Elizabeta Hedervary. I'll be substituting your usual one." She introduced, a small tinge of red clear on her face. "I-I'm...ow...Lutz Beilschmidt, student of class 3-1." I introduced, holding onto the wall. "Here." Elizabeta slinged her arm over me and guided me to the infirmary.

"I-If you need anything, just call me. I'll be very happy to take care of you." She told me as I lied down on one of the beds, a pillow supporting my injury.


	28. Chapter 26

~Luci's POV~

 _Week 6_

As I pondered about that video message last week, I came across the Infirmary and stopped for a while. I hid behind the entrance wall and took a small peep. On one of the beds, anziano was there, his right feet supported by a bed. I felt a blush tinge my cheeks. I wanted to go right near him, leave a note right there and run like a flushed Japanese schoolgirl who wants her senpai to notice her.

"Ah...I'm glad that I can finally take care of someone." I heard the voice of a woman say. I poked my head further in the room and found a woman with brown hair, green eyes and wore a mint green nurse outfit. Weird, never seen the nurse before like that.

She carried a bandage and a pair of scissors and walked near the bed where anziano laid. "Ah! Oh no!" She yelped as she tripped, dropping the bandages and accidentally throwing the scissors outside. I reared back, the scissors barely hitting my arm.

While she was feeling around for the bandages, I took my phone out and snapped her picture. I sent it to Flavio for information.

 **Flavio: "Name: Elizabeta Hedervary, Job Performance Reputation: Normal, Personality: Heroic but ditzy, Crush: Lutz Beilschmidt, Occupation: Substitute nurse, Self-defense: Extensive training - Fights back, Birth country: Hungary"**  
 **Luciano: What?! A nurse?!**  
 **Flavio: She's substituting our usual one since she (the usual nurse) had to go back to her home country for family reasons.**  
 **Flavio: You'll have to plan new ways to get rid of her. As soon as she laid her eyes on your lover, she became very fond of him in a span of a few seconds.**

I grit my teeth at the thought. No ditzy lady (no offense to you, beautiful lady behind the screen) is taking away my lover.


	29. Chapter 27

"Extensive training - fights back"

Those words echoed in my head as I tried to think of a way to get rid of that nurse. One throw of a knife and she would catch it even with her back turned. I knew I needed extra training and unfortunately, my brother was too "busy" (in reality, he's just cuddling with Andres, even at home, you don't know where else they cuddle), although he suggested that I should join the Martial Arts Club.

Seems helpful, I thought when he told me that. I walked across the corridor of the second floor and found the Martial Arts Club. I took a peek and there stood the leader, Yong Soo Im from South Korea, supervising the members as a pair sparred and another patiently waited for their turn.

The pair sparring were Jun Li Bai from Macau, who had short dark brown hair, wore glasses and wore a long black changsam and white pants (for a second there, I thought he wouldn't be able to kick in those clothes) and Li Xiao Chun from Hong Kong, who had choppy brown hair and wore a burgundy duangua with black piping and oversized sleeves and dark brown trousers. The other pair sitting on cushions were Somchai Shinawatra from Thailand, who had wavy dark brown hair, wore glasses and wore a white jacket with matching slacks, a shoulder sash and some medals and Neeraja Patel from India, who had dark hair that was combed hack and a Tilaka on the center of his forehead. The leader, Yong Soo, had short black-brown hair with a curl on the right side of his head (which strangely had a face in its center for some reason) and wore a white and navy blue hanbok with long, oversized sleeves. All five of them wore a white headband with some Japanese text on it.

I entered the club and got the attention of Yong Soo, who turned around to face me. "Annyeonghaseyo (Hello)! Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?" I asked for the club information. "We study hand-to-hand combat and practice self-defense techniques! If you join our club, I guarantee that you'll be able to defend yourself from anyone that might try to hurt you! If you think you've got what it takes, you're welcome to spar with any of our members at any time, even if you're not in the club, da-ze!" He answered, ending it with a catchphrase. "Are you interested?"

I nodded. "Yes I am." Yong Soo beamed and grabbed a spare white headband and gave it to me. "Hwansangjeog (Fantastic)! You are now an official member of the warriors*! I'm looking forward to teaching you everything I know, da-ze!" I tied the headband on my head and bowed in front of him as a sign of respect.

"Remember to show up here once a week!"

"I will."

I cracked my knuckles as I left. With a Martial Arts Master training me, I'll be able to take down that nurse.


	30. Chapter 28

Since Monday, I've been leaving tons of anonymous notes in anziano's locker and gifts on his class table to boost up his sanity. You know, just to make him think he has a secret admirer. Some of my notes said:

"Do you have a bandaid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"Do you have a pencil? Because I want to erase your past and write our future."

"Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more."

I ended them with "Your secret admirer in red". Thank god for pick up lines online, I hope he accepts them. As for the gifts, I mostly gave him spare jackets.

I fiddled with my fingers as I hid behind a wall and watched anziano open his locker to change his shoes (well, technically he only wore the shoe on the left because his right ankle had a bandage wrapped around it). I felt my breath get caught when he got the notes. He read some of them and I heard him say "I guess my world isn't that cursed after all." before walking away.

I almost fainted from happiness. Maybe when I'm ready, I could tell him I wrote those when I confess. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I felt a hand wave in front of my face. "Hello. Earth to Luciano." I heard Flavio's voice say. I snapped out of my thoughts and was face to face with him.

"It worked." I said, feeling my face heat up. "See? It's not that bad! He'll never know it was you who gave them until the day you confess!" Flavio told me. I nodded, barely even listening to him.

"Oh yeah, take this." A screwdriver was thrusted in my hands. "I found a giant fan on the rooftop. Pretty clever for the nurse, eh?" My brother suggested. I felt a grin tug on my face. "Just un-screw the fan's lid, pull her by the hair with all the force you have and watch her get sliced to bits!" (A/N: Oh mah gahd, I can't believe I'm torturing my favorite Hetalia girl! I'm so sorry!) I nodded, processing everything.

I hid the screwdriver in my pocket as the bell rang. We walked to our classroom and let's just say I barely listened to our teacher.


	31. Chapter 29

**WARNING: This chapter contains gorey scenes. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 _Time skip to Friday_

As I finished my last part of training, I bowed in front of Yong Soo and exited the club. I clutched the screwdriver in my hands as I peeked through the Infirmary. I racked my head to think of a way to lure the nurse to the rooftop. An idea then hit me.

I went inside and tapped Nurse Elizabeta's shoulder. "Excuse me." I said, hiding the screwdriver. She yelped and turned around. Worse, she accidentally sliced my arm with the scissors in her hand. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. I shook it off. "I-It's nothing." I assured, gritting my teeth at the sharp contact and clutched my cut.

"Um...there's a poisoned student somewhere behind the school. You can only see them if you go to the roof and go behind the giant fan." I lied. "Oh? Can you show me?" Nurse Elizabeta said. "Follow me." I told her and I began to lead her to the giant fan on the rooftop.

When we got there, I made her face the barriers. "Over there!" I pointed then went behind her to unscrew the fan's vent with the screwdriver. "Oh my! But...I can't leave that poor boy with his injured ankle." I rolled my eyes at what she said. Clearly, she only cares about anziano.

When I removed the last screw, I placed the screwdriver carefully on the ground and extended my arms towards her. I forcefully grabbed her long brown hair and began to pull her to the fan. "Ow! Young man! Don't you know it's-" I cut her off by shoving her to the fan.

Blood began to spray everywhere, including me. I watched as the blades began to slice her to bits. Flesh scattered everywhere as the fan began to overheat from her body blocking the blades.

When the fan stopped, I knew that it completely shredded her body. Finally. I looked at myself and I was completely covered in blood. Looks like I'll have to wash myself and change. I couldn't leave the blood in the walls so I went out of my hiding place and grabbed a mop and a bucket full of water. I began to clean the place until there was no blood left.

I picked up the screwdriver and made my way to the back of the school, where the showers were located. I went to my locker and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. Then I went to the showers and stripped before washing off all the blood that splattered on me. I dressed myself and went to the incinerator, where I disposed my bloody clothes and screwdriver.

I then decided to let off some steam.

"Hehehe...ehehehe...hahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Once I finished, I turned on the incinerator to burn all my evidence. I went back to class after hearing the bell.


	32. Chapter 30

**This chapter was in the featured feed of Hetalia Amino and currently has over 283 likes!**

* * *

~Lutz's POV~

I know for a fact that Nurse Elizabeta didn't mysteriously disappear since Friday was her final day of being a substitute. Thanks to her, my ankle healed and I could walk properly again.

Though, during the week, my grades have been drastically low that a substitute teacher applied for a job here. He's French, from what I heard. And he substitutes for class 3-1, the class I'm in. "Pay attention, everyone!" His voice rang out, making everyone snap at attention (for some reason, they fell asleep). That's when he looked at me. "You there. See me after class, honhonhon~" Herr Bonnefoy told me. "Y-Yes." I responded.

 _After class..._

"Y-You wanted to see me?" I called out in the now emptied room...except the substitute teacher was there. When I entered, Herr Bonnefoy was on the table striking a pose that was sure to cause nosebleeds. "I've heard your grades were dangerously low, hm?" He guessed.

"Um...y-yes..." I answered. "Well come here, I'll teach you everything~"

Let's just say he's not like every substitute teacher we all know.


	33. Chapter 31

**Hello my little kouhais/senpais! I'm very sorry for the wait. As we are speaking, I currently have my first periodical exams so I have to study hard. Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

 **Those who saw this on my deviantART (under the username MsYuuichi) or on my Hetalia~ Amino profile (under the username The German Cat) already know this. :)**

* * *

~Luci's POV~

 _I stood at the entrance of class 3-1, my mouth hanging ajar. What is that pervy teacher doing to my love life?! Before I took out my phone for a picture, it vibrated and I was given information already._

 _Flavio: "Name: Francis Bonnefoy, Job Performance Reputation: Normal, Personality: Flirty, Crush: Lutz Beilschmidt, Occupation: Substitute teacher, Self-defense: Extensive training - fights back, Birth country: France"_

 _Flavio: Take this now, please._

 _Luciano: What's up with you?_

 _Flavio: That teacher...Signor Francis..._

 _Flavio: He tried to grope me when I got his picture!_

 _Flavio: Get rid of him, please!_

 _Luciano: Anything for you, big brother._

I froze at what I typed. I normally called him just brother but this feeling made me call him big brother instead. Sure, Grandpa preferred him over me* but after he passed, Flavio started to take care of me and gave me attention I never had.

By the time I was done with my thoughts, I felt the French teacher's gaze on me. "Oh my~ What do we have here~?" I squeaked at the tone. I felt a hand on my butt and I screamed, running downstairs, almost spraining my ankle.

I have to get rid of that teacher. The fan is broken so I can't use it.

I need to think of other ways...


	34. Chapter 32

I thought.

And I thought.

And I thought.

How do you get rid of a substitute teacher?

My thoughts ran as I followed the commands of Yong Soo, practicing my strength as he yelled motivational quotes from some guy named Bruce Lee.

Eventually, I came up with a plan. I'll have to crush my grades so that he'll give me tutoring at home. With that, I could decide his fate and eliminate him.

"Luciano?" I heard my name and was snapped back to reality. "Please focus." Yong Soo told me. The members laughed at me. I blushed in embarassment as I re-positioned my fighting stance and began to practice my kicks again.


	35. Chapter 33

_Time skip to Friday - end of classes_

"Calling the attention of Luciano Vargas. Please report to class 3-1." I heard the intercom say. "Well Luci, I don't know how you managed to crush your grades but that was pretty impressive." Flavio praised, unable to take his eyes off my test paper that had a failing grade (I actually studied but I used wrong answers for a reason).

I fixed my headband and climbed up the stairs as I headed my way to class 3-1. _This is it._ I thought. I entered the classroom and found Signor Bonnefoy. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. "Oui. It's about your recent performances this week." He told me. "But don't you worry~ I have the solution~"

I held my hand up before he grabbed me. "Um, I want my tutoring session at home." I said. His face fell, as if he waited for the ultimate moment that when a young boy walks in, stuff happens (or something that Flavio said).

Signor Bonnefoy climbed down the table and arranged his important stuff (one of them looked very strange but I didn't bother) before securing them in a bag. "I'll be at your house in a few minutes." He told us. We nodded and we went to our lockers to change our shoes before walking back home.

Ah, Japan, a quiet country. They have very honest people and they're very polite, too. Mine and Flavio's trip here was quite expensive but we somehow managed to get enough* to permanently move and live here...that is, if you can get used to their extreme temperature.

Every winter, we had to make sure our heater was running okay and we wore fleece blankets every time we slept. It snowed particularly heavy as well and it was pretty cold too. This one's my favorite season.

Summer was worst. It gets very hot that you'll have to strip your pants inside the house (everyone does this, not just us). The whole day, you are like that and at night, when sleeping, the thermostat of our cooler is 25 and above.

Spring's okay however. It's also the time school starts because the cherry blossoms inspire us to work hard. The gardens of Gakuen Hetalia have cherry blossoms planted everywhere, even at the entrance.

"Earth to Luciano." I heard my brother's voice call me. I found myself on the sofa of our house. "Signor Bonnefoy's gonna be here in a short while, you better be prepared." He told me.

I nodded and fixed my appearance, adjusting my hat. The doorbell rang and I opened it to see my rival teacher. "Signor Bonnefoy!" I said. We bowed as a form of greeting and he entered our house. I gave a hand signal to Flavio as I closed the door. "Um, can we have the tutoring later? I have to...empty my bowels." I said. With that, I pretended to go to the bathroom.

I hid behind a wall and watched as Flavio stalled Signor Bonnefoy.

"Tell me, how is your brother like?"

"Oh! Um, he's innocent and naive. Happy-go-lucky type too."

"And what does he do every night~?" I gulped at that.

"He plays video games and reads manga, like any typical young adult school boy." Okay, that didn't go bad.

Flavio gave me the hand signal and I silently crept behind Signor Bonnefoy. When I was positioned behind him, I outstretched my hands and forecfully grabbed his neck.

"Glck! Young man! Didn't your maman tell you not to fight your teachers?!" He hissed as he turned around and grabbed my arms. Me and Signor Bonnefoy were suddenly engaged into a physical fight. I was strong but he was much stronger.

"Flavio, help!" I gasped as he pinned me down. "Get your hands off my brother!" Flavio yelled, appearing behind Signor Bonnefoy and began to choke him with much more force. I freed myself and I placed my hands on his head before twisting it with such force.

 _Crack!_

Signor Bonnefoy's dead body dropped to the floor. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Footsteps echoed on the stairs leading to our bedrooms and out came Andres. "Flavio! Are you okay? I heard screaming and fighting." He asked, worry etched on his face. "Oh, don't worry Andres~ I'm fine!" Flavio cooed and jumped onto him, where they went upstairs to their shared room (technically, it's Flavio's but it became their room after Andres moved in).

I went to the kitchen to get a trash bag and went back to the living room to stuff my dead rival's body in it. I secured it with the strap that was provided, leaving his feet popped out. I dragged the bag to our backyard where the incinerator was located. Opening it, I tossed the bag in and turned it on.

I wiped more sweat as I went back inside our house and went to my room, where I changed into my pyjamas and collapsed on my bed.

Let's just say I had a very pleasant dream of myself and anziano...


	36. Chapter 34

~Lutz's POV~

Like Nurse Elizabeta, Herr Bonnefoy left last week. Even though he had too much of that tension in him, my grades went back high. It's all thanks to him.

"Oh, Lutz?" The voice of my teacher rang. "Can you take out the trash?" She asked. "Ja frau (Yes miss)." I responded and carried the tied-up bag all the way down to the ground floor and to the back of the school.

When I got to the location of the incinerator, I felt lots of eyes look at me. Uh oh, that's not good. I looked at the direction and saw all of the delinquents looking at me. "Hey punk! What do you have there? Your lunch? Hahahahaha!" They laughed as one of them jabbed me in the stomach with their weapon and they proceeded to beat me up.

"Gm (Ahem)!" A too familiar Russian voice rang out. The delinquents stopped beating me and they stood up. I looked at the person who yelled and was face-to-face with...Nikolai?!

I thought he was suspended for 7 weeks! He recently got suspended for almost killing Zao Wang by poisoning him.

"Ostavit' yego (Leave him)!" He yelled at his cronies. "Da ser (Yes sir)." They replied and went back to their usual spots. Nikolai then went near me. He never changed. He was still wearing that black coat with the gray-stained scarf.

I expected a beating but he held his hand out, a dash of pink present on his face. "Get up." He said softly. I took his hand and stood up. Nikolai's still pretty tall the last time I saw him. "Be careful next time, khorosho (okay)?" He told me. I nodded and walked away.

He's still the same Nikolai I knew.


	37. Chapter 35

~Luci's POV~

Who. Was. That. Guy?! A delinquent leader?! He doesn't even fit anziano's standards! I mean, look at him! His looks can literally kill! His height's intimidating as well.

I ran to the back of the schools and saw the leader a few feet away. I went on fours and silently crawled near the delinquent-infected place. Perhaps a little too near...

"Scram!" One of the male delinquents yelled as he forcefully pushed me away. Rude. I thought. I got my phone out and (shakingly) went near the leader. Just as I was about to take his picture, he kicked me in my stomach. I dropped to my knees and coughed violently, clutching my stomach as my phone dropped in front of me, a crack fortunately not forming.

"Awww, is little tomato boy gonna cry? Hahahahaha!" He taunted. The girl and boy cronies laughed at me. I'll show him! I yelled to myself as I grabbed my phone and ran. "Da, that's what I thought! Run home to mama before you get hurt!" The leader yelled.

I stumbled my way to the hallways of the school and was greeted by Flavio. "Oh Luciano! Are you okay?" He asked. I coughed in response. "Oh no, it's Nikolai Braginsky..." He muttered, knowing the person who kicked me. "The strongest, most dangerous boy in school coming from Russia, suspended 7 times and came back now..." Flavio described.

"He...cough...doesn't belong to...cough...anziano..." I breathed out between coughs. That kick almost made me throw up my breakfast. "Easy there. Relax. I'll take you to the infirmary. Plan your elimination while resting." Flavio told me as he guided me to the infirmary.


	38. Chapter 36

As I rested on the bed, I began to think of a plan. Nikolai could easily take me down so I'll have to think of a long-ranged attack to get rid of him.

I thought about the screwdriver that was recently replaced and had an idea. I could use the boy's washroom to eliminate Nikolai.

I'll have to spike his drink that will make his bladder so full that he'll rush to the bathroom. Perfect. I thought as the nurse went near me and changed my hot compress.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "Feels like someone dropped books on me." I answered as I took the new bag. "Well that Nikolai...he's a strong guy." The nurse said as she tended to other patients.

Strong in strength but not love.


	39. Chapter 37

Before I left, I made a quick research on how to make someone lose bladder control and found a perfect way: excessive drinking of water. Nikolai will drink so much that he'll lose control of it and rush to the bathroom. A good plan.

I got the screwdriver out from my pocket and went to the back of the school where the delinquents are. I bought like 5 bottles of water for the occasion where I'll just sneakily pour more water in his cup.

I hid behind a wall and watched Nikolai walk to the center and stood there in a guarding way. "Tovarischi, otchet o statuse. (Comrades, status report)." He yelled to the cronies. I clutched the bucket full of water close to me as I listened to the mixed Russian of the boy and girl cronies.

Nikolai then snapped his fingers and one of them handed him a cup of water. He gulped it down in one go then gave it to the one who served it. I poured more water in it and repeated it until his legs were pressing together.

"Boss, chto sluchilos'? (Boss, what's wrong?)" A male delinquent asked. "Da, ya dumayu, on poteryal kontrol' nad svoim mochevym puzyrem. (Aye, I think he lost control of his bladder.)" Another said. Nikolai didn't say anything and made a head start to the boys' bathroom.

I picked up the bucket and followed him there. Once he was inside a cubicle, I pushed a stool to the side of his cubicle and ran to the light switch to turn off the lights. "Hey! Who's there?! Once I'm done here, you won't like it!" He yelled. I stood on the stool and doused him with water from the bucket.

"Agh! Whoever you are, stop that! And turn on the lights!" Nikolai yelled again. I quickly ran to the light switch and unscrewed the screws to open it.

I ran out the bathroom and hid behind the entrance. "Fine, I'll do it myself." I heard him groan. Still soaked in water, Nikolai touched the open light switch.

 _Bzzzzzz!_

I took a peep and watched Nikolai get electrocuted by the open source before falling down. I carried his corpse and quickly sprinted to the back of the school. Luckily, the cronies left already so I had no problem dumping the body inside the incinerator before turning it on.

Ahh, what a week...


	40. Chapter 38

~Lutz's POV~

Nikolai seemed to disappear again after my encounter with him. Someone said that he was found dead in the boys' washroom and that he was electrocuted from an open source via the light switch.

It's very strange, since a teacher is supposed to suspend him for the eighth time he showed up in school but I guess now they didn't.

"Lutz~!" Someone called and I was hugged from behind. Ah yes. This is Oliver Kirkland. After a poison attack in his parents' shop, I took the privilege to take care of him. Since that day, he can't stop clinging on to me. I'm used to it by now.

You can easily recognize him from a far distance. All pink attire. I find it very unique and cute. "Can I ask a question?" He requested. I looked at those beady baby blue eyes of his. "Go on." I urged. "If you get a boyfriend...a-are you going to forget about me? Are you?" He asked. That was the fiftieth time he asked that.

I sighed as we walked to Gakuen Hetalia. "Of course not! I'd never do that! After all, I am your "big brother" after all." I answered. "Yay~!" Oliver smiled and hugged me. "I love big brother so much~" He sang.


	41. Chapter 39

~Luci's POV~

I can feel it. I'm close to winning anziano's heart. And he'll finally be mine forever. I blushed at the thought of it as I began to daydream while walking to the school grounds.

All my thoughts were cut short when I spotted a youngling in all pink clinging onto him. He had ultra thick eyebrows (they look awesome, by the way) and looked pale.

I hid behind a sakura tree and spied on them as anziano sat on the fountain and tried to get his book out to read but couldn't since the youngling was clutching his left arm. I snapped his picture and sent it to Flavio.

 _Flavio: "Name: Oliver Kirkland, Reputation: Normal, Personality: Clingy and slightly childish, Crush: ?, Club: No club, Self-defense: Incapable, Birth country: England"_

Eh? There must be something wrong with the info. He's crush isn't revealed. I tried to refresh but it still gave me the same data.

It didn't matter to me. I glanced at them as Oliver kept getting all of anziano's attention.

"Lutz? Lutz~? I'm right here!"

"Oliver, I'm trying to read..."

"No! Me first!"

"Oliver!"

"Eyaaaaa!"

"Fine..."

"Yay~!"

Wow, he's very childish. He looks like an easy target and that fountain spot looks like the perfect location.


	42. Chapter 40

When majority of the students left, I left a note in that pink youngling's locker that said the following:

 _"Please meet me at the fountain. I want to speak with you."_

I hid behind the tree as I waited. He later showed up, holding the note in his hand. Slowly, I crept behind him and grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" He wailed in his childish British accent. Oliver began to squirm in my tight grip and it was making it hard for me to keep him still.

"Hold still!" I spat. "Lutz! Please help me!" He cried, trying to pry my hands of his collar. I freed one hand and placed it on the back of his head to push him to the fountain's water. Luckily, no one was watching.

I finally succeeded and held him at the rim, whispering "Say goodbye" before forcing his head in the water. Oliver's arms thrashed around in an effort to push himself back up but I just pressed his head deeper.

A few seconds later, he stopped struggling. I let go of him and his head was afloat in the fountain's water.

I carried the corpse and ran to the back of the school, where I dumped his body at the incinerator and turned it on.

What a baby. Can't he take care of himself?


	43. Chapter 41

~Lutz's POV~

Oliver's teacher told me that he didn't report to class, which was very unusual for him. Oliver never leaves my side, except when classes are ongoing.

When I stepped out of the classroom, I smelled the burning of a corpse. I ran immediately to the back of the school and turned off the incinerator.

Carefully, I opened it and faintly recognized a baby blue neck ribbon. I gasped in realization at who it was. Someone had murdered my brother (adoptive to be specific, mind you)!

I never showed it but I love him very much (like a sibling). I knew I had to do something when I rescued him from the poison attack.

I have Gilen of course but he's way too quiet to communicate with me. When I got Oliver, the house got more lively.

Now he's no longer with me. All I have in memory of him is a toy cupcake he got from a Gacha machine. I'm sorry Oliver, I failed to protect you...

I decided to clear my thoughts by walking around the plaza when I felt an intimidating presence. I turned around and found...Alex F. Jones?! The Student Council president who was away for 9 weeks came back!

Despite his young age, he is capable of handling such high authority. Alex looked at me with cold eyes before they softened. "We have a meeting in the gym." He told me and then he walked away.

I was confused for a moment but I decided to follow the order.

 _~Later~_

The gym was packed with all of the students from first year to third year. They were chatting away until Alex came up on the stage. "MY FELLOW STUDENTS!" He yelled, which silenced everyone.

"Have you not noticed?! We are in danger!" Alex yelled. Confused voices rose until he spoke more. "Did you not notice the missing club presidents? Classmates?! Your siblings?! Those who disappeared?!"

Concerned voices became loud. I was the one who was most aware on what happened for the past 9 weeks.

"I will begin to act quickly! My top priority is to protect everyone and put a stop to anyone who poses as a threat to this school!" Alex proclaimed. The students clapped and cheered.

Alex stepped off the stage then went near me. "Lutz, I believe someone is stalking you. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."


	44. Chapter 42

~Luci's POV~

Merda (Shit)! THAT'S Alex F. Jones?! The one who was in the video message from that laptop?! Fanculo (Fuck), this will be my most challenging one yet...

All my weapons are hidden. I growled at the thought. I can't kill him, one way or another. I'll have to think of something else.

All while I'm looking at his info that Flavio sent me...

 _"Name: Alex F. Jones, Reputation: Normal, Personality: Strict and dangerous, Crush: Lutz Beilschmidt, Club: Student Council, Self-defense: Extensive training and carries pepper spray*"_

Wait...pepper spray?! Merda! One physical blow to him and I'll be down by a spray!

Oh mio dio, I'll have to plan ahead and get rid of him...

"Excuse me!" I was suddenly pushed and saw Alex looking at me with cold eyes. "You..." He hissed. "You better watch out. I'll be the end of you." Alex told me and walked away.


	45. Chapter 43

I peeped on Alex as I watched him talking to teachers about extending the security system of the school. Tch, as if...

I turned back to my own direction and spotted a student with white hair chatting with another student with wavy blonde hair. A plan came in my head and I went to the one with white hair, gentling tapping his shoulder.

He turned to face me and flashed a grin. "Kesesese! State your business and the awesome me will listen!" He said. "Come here, I have something to tell you about the Student Council president..." I beckoned to him to move closer and whispered to him.

His face scrunched up in horror. "Mein Gott! That sounds awful!" He gasped. "What's wrong, Gil?" The one behind him asked. The white haired student turned to face him and whispered my gossip to him. "Mon Dieu, he does that?" I heard.

I walked away and continued to gossip to other students. I gently tapped the shoulder of one wearing a white beret who was talking to another and he turned to face me. "Yes?" He asked.

I whispered another gossip about Alex to his ear and he had the look of surprise. "Geez, does he ever learn?" He reacted.

I went to find more students and found another with blonde hair chatting with another who had brown hair. I tapped him and he flashed a dramatic fabulous pose. "Like, what do you need from me?" He asked.

I gossiped another and his eyes widened. "My god! That's, like, totally horrible!" He gasped. "What's up, Feliks?" The one he was chatting with asked. "Like, Toris, listen to this..."

The blonde whispered to him and Toris (the name of his friend I presume) pulled a face. "That's horrifying!"

I continued doing it for the rest of the hour. I checked my phone and went to Alex's bio. His reputation dropped to -25 and I've never been so surprised.

I can't wait to see his reaction tomorrow.


	46. Chapter 44

**Reply to Cone of Depression: What could it be? Oh, what could it be?**

* * *

As I walked down the plaza and gossiped with the students, I noticed Alex sitting alone. I checked my phone and he had -50 reputation.

I smiled evilly. Now he no longer has anyone to defend him. I saw one student point at him and said "Is that the Student Council president? I can't believe he would do such thing to his fellow students." which was followed by a "Yeah, I heard that he likes to take others' favorite items like no one can see him."

I saw Alex tear up a little and he ran away to Class 1-1. I followed him and peeped through the entrance. He stopped running and stared in horror at his seat, which had a white flower on top of it*

"No..." I heard him say. "They can't do this..." I laughed silently as he began to have a panic attack. "I have to stay strong, this is just a bad dream."

I stepped aside and pretended to play with my phone as he walked out with his head hanging low.

Maybe if I go further, what happens next?

* * *

 **In Japan, placing a white chrysanthemum flower on a living student's desk is a sign of bullying. It is typically placed there when a student has died but if the student is alive, it means that the one who placed it wants death on the student.**


	47. Chapter 45

**TRIGGER WARNING: Bullying and one mention of suicide**

* * *

Scared, he ran to class 1-1 and plopped down on his chair. The young American buried his face in his hands as he sobbed quietly. "Why?" He asked to himself. "Why are they doing this to me?"

He raised his head and was met with horrifying hateful writing on his desk.

 **DIE!**

 **GET LOST!**

 **KILL YOURSELF!**

 **THIEF!**

 **YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!**

 **I DARE YOU TO GO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!**

 **SOME STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT YOU ARE!**

 **HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **-FROM THE WHOLE CLASS**

"No..." Alex sobbed, his eyes tearing up. "This can't be happening!" He cried out.

Out of the corner, Luciano Vargas was watching his rival suffer in pain, an evil smirk pasted on his face. He decided to gossip further. See his rival's reputation hit the ground.

* * *

 **If you watched A Silent Voice, then you'll recognize the bullying style being done on Alex.**


	48. Chapter 46

Alex sobbed alone as the voices of the students bullying him echoed in his head.

 _"He's so weird..."_

 _"Why did he even win the elections anyway?"_

 _"Freak."_

 _"Weirdo."_

 _"He thinks people will look up to him."_

 _"The Student Council would be better without him."_

The young American clenched his fists tightly and cried out, dashing out of the office and bumping into a student. "I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized but his eyes widened when the student backed away from him. "Get away from me, you creep!" The student screeched before running away.

Alex slumped against a wall as he sobbed. "What did I do to deserve this?!" He cried.


	49. Chapter 47

On Friday morning, American student Alex F. Jones was found in his home hanging from a noose. His shoes were removed and a suicide note was found alongside the pair.

 _ **"I can't take it anymore. I did nothing to deserve this. All I want was respect given back to me. I tried to solve everything. I couldn't. So I'm paying the price. Matt, if you see this, you're on your own now. Tell mom and dad back home that I love them. I did my part well. -Alex F. Jones"**_

A memorial service was held the following day for the deceased Student Council president.

An election was held to select the next Student Council president and Gilbert Beilschmidt won the position.


	50. Epilogue

**This is the end! Prepare your "Awwww!"**

* * *

~Lutz's POV~

I repeatedly heard what happened to Alex. Poor guy. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment, especially since he's the Student Council president (well, used to).

I sighed as I stood in front of my locker. End of the week, as usual. I should be leaving now, it's 4 PM.

As I opened my locker, I saw a letter in it. Who wrote it? I opened it and began to read.

 _Ciao anziano,_

 _Please meet me at the Confession Tree after school._

 _Please come..._

 _-Red_

I should probably meet him. The letter sounds like he wants to say something.

~Third person POV~

Luciano Vargas' heart pounded as he stood at the hill of the Confession Tree. Please work. He thought as he saw Lutz walk towards him. Luciano inhaled and exhaled for a moment before walking towards Lutz.

"L-Lutz." He stammered slightly, his cheeks turning pink. "Oh, it's you. Luciano, is it? You're Red? It's been a while since we last met." Lutz remembered. "S-Si! L-Long time no see!" The Italian inwardly cursed at himself for stuttering.

"So what did you want to tell me?" The German asked. Luciano gulped. "I-I..." He began. "Ti amo (I love you)!" He yelled.

Lutz jumped slightly at the sudden move. "I-I always liked you! Always! When I first laid my eyes on you! I always felt my heart pound at the thought of you. I-I've never felt this way before. Y-You're the only one who makes me experience these. Please understand me. Ti amo. I love you..." Luciano trailed.

Lutz was shocked and began to blush at every word Luciano said. His mind began to process before pulling the Italian into a hug. "I accept." The Italian's eyes began to pour tears as the German continued. "I never had a boyfriend before and I'm worried that I'll mess up. I hope we can work this out..." He finished.

"I'm with you, Lutz. I'll take good care of you and you'll do the same thing to me." Luciano rambled. "Grazie (Thank you)..." He happily said.

Luciano and Lutz leaned in for a tender kiss as the sakura petals gently fell and flowed in the wind.

Luciano Vargas finally got his Happy Ending.

* * *

 **I have the 2P SpaMano prequel planned out already so wait for that! Follow my Hetalia Amino account to be the first one to see it! (I change my username often so ask about this)**


End file.
